


【豹玫瑰】幻想、谬误和滚石

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Law Student!Everett, M/M, Mafia!T'Challa, daddy issue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: This fantasy. This fallacy. This tumbling stone.Echoes of a city that's long overgrown.这幻想，这谬误，这滚落的岩石在肆意蔓延的城市里激起回声-Florence and the Machine “Heartlines”





	1. Chapter 1

        

埃弗雷特在课上收到了短信。

        

他看了一眼来信人的名字，便把手机背过来按到桌面上。在接下来的半个小时里他基本没有听课。他手里拿着笔，不断地在自己的笔记本上乱画。到了下课的时候，埃弗雷特才反应过来自己写了什么：“房租”、“犯罪”，然后是“哈林”，他有些惊讶地看着自己的笔迹，然后心虚地合上笔记本，像是害怕被人看到自己的想法似的。他把笔记本放回包里，才把手机翻过来，把那条信息读了两次，然后给对方回复：“好的”。

        

埃弗雷特坐在原地等待，教授和学生们都已经离开了课室，他听着空荡荡的讲堂里面空调嗡鸣的声音，感到手心冒汗。五分钟之后，他收到了对方的回复，然后是银行发来的入账通知。

        

他有些眩晕地看着那数额。说实话，事情到了这个地步，他不应该对此感到震惊。他对自己点了点头，把手机塞回书包，离开教室。

        

埃弗雷特回到自己的公寓时不过中午，但纽约的天空昏沉黑暗，令人窒息。在埃弗雷特从课室里出来时，雨点开始散漫得落下来。等埃弗雷特回到哈林区的时候，倾盆大雨开始无情地浇到地面上。埃弗雷特没有带伞，只好抱着自己的书包一路小跑回自己的公寓大楼。那大楼的门禁大概有两百年的历史，埃弗雷特用钥匙在钥匙眼里面戳了两分钟才打开大门。等他终于进入大楼的门厅时，他全身上下都已经湿透了。他的头发黏着额头，顺着他的眼睑往眼睛里滴水。他难受地用手抹了把脸，在门口发霉的地毯上蹭了蹭脚。他都能听见他父亲的声音：你不应该逞强，肯尼。但他没有理会他。

        

他托着沉重的身体开始爬楼梯，这老建筑里不是没有电梯，但自埃弗雷特搬进来它就一直是坏的。埃弗雷特低头盯着瓷砖地面，上面发黄的痕迹和无人修复的裂痕。他一路走到三楼，感觉像是过了一个世纪。他的公寓在走廊尽头，从这边看过去，他能看见门左边墙上半脱落的墙粉和裸露的灰斑。空气中弥漫着陈旧的霉味儿和某种刺鼻的酸味，像是有人刚刚在附近呕吐了一样。埃弗雷特耷拉着脚步来到自己的公寓门口，从口袋里掏出钥匙。他的门锁也卡了几下才打开。

        

埃弗雷特进门，开灯，关门，把钥匙挂在门口。他把书包放在地上，一边拉扯着黏在身上的衣物一边往房里走。他的舍友不在——并不是说埃弗雷特期待他在家，那家伙大概又在工作室里。他从昨天就没有回来过——现在只是学期开始，但埃弗雷特并不责怪他，有的时候他也宁愿睡在哥伦比亚大学最破烂的讲堂里，也不想回到这间公寓。

        

埃弗雷特想起自己银行账号里的数字，考虑自己的花销，考虑他的学费、助学金、房租和母亲的医疗费，考虑自己能不能搬到一个稍微昂贵一点的公寓。他在脑子里大概做着计算，考量了半天，最终还是作罢。

        

埃弗雷特把自己的外套和衬衫扒到地上，又三两下脱掉裤子。他穿着背心和短裤站在自己的公寓里，身上的水珠让他觉得发冷。他刚想捡起自己的衣服，目光却落到了他客厅的茶几上面。

        

那上面放着一个皮质的文件夹，它通体漆黑，散发着昂贵的气息。埃弗雷特走过去把它拿起来，用手指抚摸它。这玩意儿跟这个该死的破烂地方格格不入，价值大概等同于他一个月的房租。他不是很想知道它是怎么跑到他的茶几桌面上的。

        

他没有打开文件夹，而是把它夹在胳膊下面，一路捡起自己的衣服和书包回到房间。他把文件夹丢到自己的床上，又把书包放好，把衣服塞到洗衣篮里。然后开始准备洗澡。

        

他洗澡的时候一直有些心不在焉，他不小心洗了三次头，在准备把头上的泡沫冲掉的时候，淋浴头里突然涌出一股冷水，无情地拍在他身上，他惊了一下，差点在淋浴间里滑倒。他用手撑住湿漉漉的瓷砖墙，稳住自己。等水温回暖之后，他飞快地清洗好自己，简单地套上睡衣，回到自己的房间。

        

那黑皮文件夹没有如它凭空出现一样凭空消失。埃弗雷特看了它一会儿，在桌上拿起自己的笔记本电脑，躺到床上。他用了5分钟等待自己的电脑开机，期间他一直像智障似的盯着那个文件夹，像是在盯什么定时炸弹一样。

        

等他的电脑终于开启，他再也没有理由拖延之后，他叹了口气，伸手打开那个文件夹。

        

#####

        

只要稍微在纽约住个几年，你不可能没有听过“瓦坎达”这个名字。它听上去像是什么超级英雄电影里面的虚拟国家似的，但埃弗雷特知道真相与此相去甚远。

        

人人都知道瓦坎达参与了纽约市内的每一个非法军火交易，他们不仅仅贩卖武器，不，他们制造武器。他们倒卖枪支和军火，并且拥有自己的武器专家，能够按照买家的需求对现有的货物举行改造。他们拥有上城区一半的赌场，并利用这个生意做壳洗白他们的非法收入。在这十年来，他们的生意开始更多地往合法方向扩张：古董和艺术品、房地产、珠宝和黄金。这是纽约黑帮的老套路，先用非法生意起家，占据地盘和资源，等积累了基础就开始勾结当地的政府和精英人士，然后入侵合法领域——一开始是那种，大家心照不宣的空壳公司，然后就逐渐往里面塞货真价实、难以贬值的产业——直到人们反应过来时，这块阴影已经像毒瘤一样盘根错节、难以割除。人人都知道它在那里，只是他们要不选择无视它，要不就对它毫无办法。无论市政府和警察局多么心知肚明，他们都没有足够的证据说服美利坚的法官给嫌疑人定罪。

        

不过，合法生意也意味着他们需要一个律师。

        

埃弗雷特一遍有一搭没一搭地想着这些，一遍翻看黑色皮夹里面的纸张。里面没有装什么能够让瓦坎达沉船的猛料，不过是一个无比正常的拍卖行收购协议——并不是说里面没有一些讨巧的条款，埃弗雷特用高光笔把它们挑出来，并在电脑上做下笔记。

        

让他想不明白的是，为什么纽约市最让人闻风丧胆的黑帮会需要一个哥大法律生做法律顾问。埃弗雷特相信，如果他们想的话，他们随时可以找到全球最优秀的律师为他们工作，而埃弗雷特的专业方向甚至都不是金融法。不过，这或许是因为他更好操控——身无分文的穷学生，住在哈林区水压不稳的发霉公寓里，或许他们认为购买他的不择手段不需要付出太多代价。

        

他们并没有猜错。

        

埃弗雷特逐渐沉浸到工作中去，在终于从文件中抬头时，时间已经到了下午六点。窗外的雨已经停了下来，下午六点的纽约依然明媚晴朗。埃弗雷特看了一会儿窗外，对面大楼的砖墙和窗户，然后拿起手机发短信。

        

他没等两分钟就收到了回复。

        

_很好。我半小时之后派人过去。_

        

不过一会儿，他的手机又响了一下。

        

_你吃饭了吗？_

        

半小时之后，埃弗雷特的门铃响了起来。他刚刚给自己换上T恤和牛仔裤，匆忙拿起黑皮文件夹和U盘往门口赶。

        

他打开门，发现纽约最臭名昭著的黑帮首领站在他门外，手里提着外卖袋。

        

他下意识地往后退了一步，“特查拉先生。”

        

男人把这视为邀请，踏进他的公寓，在身后关上门。他身上穿着深灰色的西装，外套的扣子开着，他的脖子上没有领带，衬衫开了两颗纽扣。埃弗雷特不敢看向他的脸，但他的视线径直对着对方的锁骨，他尴尬地站在原地，眼睛不知道该往哪儿摆。

        

“我说过，叫我特查拉就好。”男人像是在自己家一样，越过埃弗雷特进入他的公寓客厅。埃弗雷特跟在他后面，手里依然拿着文件夹和U盘，他傻傻地看着特查拉打量的公寓，他剥落的墙纸和发霉的天花板，生锈的暖气管和公寓里面灰尘的味道，那张二手市场上淘回来的沙发，一边扶手破了个洞，往外冒棉絮。特查拉看了那沙发一会儿，把外卖袋子放到茶几上，然后坐到了沙发好的那一边。

        

他对埃弗雷特伸出一只手，“给我吧，”然后他朝外卖袋挥了挥手，“你可以趁机吃饭。”

        

埃弗雷特把东西递给他，在接过U盘时特查拉触碰了他的手指。他盯着他看了一会儿，看见特查拉翘起二郎腿，把文件夹摊在腿上，朝他挑起一根眉毛。

        

“噢——噢，稍等。”埃弗雷特赶忙回到房间，把笔记本电脑拿出来给特查拉。

        

“你得等一会儿，”他说，“它开机有点慢。”

        

特查拉点了点头，拍了拍身边的座位，示意埃弗雷特坐下。埃弗雷特犹豫了一会儿，最终坐到了沙发的另一边。这让他与那个外卖袋直接对视，他看了一会儿那个袋子。

        

“我让厨师给你做了你喜欢的。”特查拉说，他不自觉地看向对方，特查拉凑过来把电脑递给他，埃弗雷特为他输入密码。男人身上散发着昂贵的古龙水味。

        

“你该吃饭了。”特查拉的眼睛看着电脑。

        

埃弗雷特像是个被训斥的孩子一样打开外卖袋，特查拉为他带来了烤肋排和一块厚厚的芝士蛋糕。埃弗雷特起身去厨房拿来碟子和刀叉，又拿出两个杯子，他从厨房看向特查拉，对方正专注地看着电脑。他叹了口气，往两个杯子里面倒满水，又回到茶几旁坐下。

        

“其实你在楼下给我买个披萨就好。”埃弗雷特一边嘀咕着，一边想象这位黑帮首领穿着定制西服在楼下买一美元纽约披萨的样子。他切了一块肋排放到嘴里咀嚼，然后坐在原地思考宇宙、生命和其他的一切。

        

这不是他们第一次处于这样的状况，不知道为什么，这位权力蔓延半个纽约的领导者喜欢当着埃弗雷特的面亲自检查他的工作。在最近的一两个月，在埃弗雷特检查修改完一份合同之后，特查拉会让他坐下，给他准备吃的，让埃弗雷特等他看完资料。但是一般埃弗雷特都会直接把他要的东西送到瓦坎达在长岛的基底，又或者，特查拉会带他去某些服务费收20%的昂贵餐馆，他从来没有像这样突然出现在埃弗雷特的公寓门口。

        

埃弗雷特不明白为什么特查拉会给他这么多的注意力，他断断续续地为瓦坎达工作了四个多月，接触的都是些灰色的、合法的、无关紧要的业务。身为黑帮首领肯定有更重要的事情要忙。

        

他回想起五个月前，他妈妈的好朋友祖厉来他的公寓看他。男人看了一眼他的二手沙发，坐下来对埃弗雷特说：你需要帮助，我认识一些人。在那个时候埃弗雷特饥饿、贫穷而绝望，他没有多想。

        

他沉默地吃完了特查拉为他带来的食物，试图不去想象这餐饭要耗掉他多少的房租。在把蛋糕吃到一半的时候，他感到嘴里发甜，就去厨房为自己弄了一杯咖啡。等回到客厅的时候，特查拉已经关上电脑，他合上腿上的文件夹，抬起头看向埃弗雷特。他的眼睛犀利敏锐，在埃弗雷特公寓里冰冷的灯光照耀下看上去有些可怕。

 

埃弗雷特咽了口口水，举起杯子，“咖啡？”他问。

        

特查拉摇了摇头。埃弗雷特内心踩了自己一脚，就算他想要，他大概也不会喝埃弗雷特趁超市打折的时候批量购买的廉价咖啡。

        

埃弗雷特回到茶几旁坐下，特查拉的眼神一直追随着他。埃弗雷特感到浑身不自在，但是又不敢抬头看他。他尴尬地把被子放下，拿起叉子继续吃他的蛋糕，蛋糕的味道醇美细腻，但他却感觉味同嚼蜡。

        

“你做得很好，”特查拉突然开口，“我可以看出来为什么祖厉认为你可以帮上我的忙。”

        

埃弗雷特放下叉子，抬起头，耸耸肩，“我不过是做了自己能做的。”他谨慎地说。

        

特查卡一直看着他，埃弗雷特无法移开自己的目光，“在我们这一行，”特查拉说，“没有什么比忠诚更重要。技巧、能力和智慧诚然可贵，但有的时候这些东西会反咬你一口。”年长的男人侧了侧头，看上去像是只大猫，“我父亲常说，我需要让更多忠诚的人待在我身边。”

        

埃弗雷特看着他坦诚而直率的眼神，心下疑惑为什么一位罪犯会拥有这样的眼神。他模糊地意识到特查拉的话语中带着要求、又或许是命令、又或许是威胁。他明白特查拉需要忠于他的手下，赢得年轻、走投无路又充满愤怒的男孩的忠诚并不是什么难事，唯一让他疑惑的是，为什么他却偏偏选中了自己。

        

“你不必害怕我，”特查拉说，埃弗雷特猛地抬起头，意识到男人比他原来的位置要靠近许多，他凑在埃弗雷特身前，像是能从埃弗雷特的表情中看出所有不忠的意图，他的气息几乎吹到埃弗雷特脸上，“你是祖厉的朋友，我信任他，因此也信任你。”他顿了一顿，“当然，除非你有理由让我不信任。”

        

“没——没有，特查拉先生。”埃弗雷特垂下视线，小声嘀咕。

        

特查拉往后退了一点，离开埃弗雷特的个人空间，埃弗雷特暗自松了口气。他们沉默了一会儿，然后特查拉的手机响了起来。特查拉接通了电话，用某种埃弗雷特听不懂的语言应答。他挂掉电话之后，叹了口气。

        

 “我该走了。”他说着站了起来，埃弗雷特也跟着他起身。特查拉把U盘放进口袋里，把文件夹夹在胳膊下面，埃弗雷特跟着他走到门口。在开门的时候，埃弗雷特的门把倔强地卡了两下才打开，特查拉打开门，转身面对埃弗雷特，四周打量了一下他的公寓，那发霉的天花板和走廊里呕吐物的味道。

        

“我以为我们给你的报酬足够让你负担更好的住处？”男人的语气中并无恶意，但是埃弗雷特还是感到脸颊发热。

        

“我……”埃弗雷特吞咽了一下，不知道自己应该说什么，“我不……”他抬头看向特查拉，对方的眼神耐心地落在他身上，埃弗雷特意识到，他不会逼迫自己开口，但是在得到令他满意的答案前，他也不会离开。

        

 _特查拉是个好孩子，_ 祖厉说， _我知道你现在可能不太理解，但是你可以信任他。_

        

而且说实话，最近几个月以来，特查拉给他的除了善意别无其他——他的报酬远远高过他提供的服务的价值，特查拉为他在哈林提供保护，指导他的工作，并且字面意义上地填饱他的肚子——虽然他依然不明白这是为什么，但是上帝，想要获得一个走投无路、饥饿而愤怒的年轻男孩的忠诚，没有什么比这种方法更有效了。

        

埃弗雷特不知道如何作想。

        

“我母亲病得很重，”埃弗雷特感到一阵温热的诚实涌上他的喉咙，“我的父亲早就跟她离婚了。在我拒绝了我父亲给我安排的学校，选择哥大之后，他断掉了我所有的经济来源。”

        

特查拉看着他，似乎在考虑埃弗雷特的话语中有多少实话，他又有多少东西没有告诉他。埃弗雷特不知道他看到了什么，但他似乎是满意地点了点头。

        

“晚安，埃弗雷特。”他说完，无比自然地伸手揉了揉埃弗雷特头发，他修长的手指扫过埃弗雷特的额头和头皮。埃弗雷特感到鸡皮疙瘩从自己的尾椎一路窜到发尖。

        

特查拉关上他的公寓门。埃弗雷特感觉自己像是送主人出门的小狗。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

 

一周后，当他从学校回到公寓时，一位目光凶狠的女士和三个个彪形大汉出现在他的房间里，把他为数不多的行李和他本人一路运到第二大道的褐石独栋小别墅里去。

 

“等——等等，你们肯定是搞错了。”埃弗雷特看了看眼前的建筑，又看向手中的钥匙，又看向自己的“新家”。奥克耶女士在他身边哼了一声，埃弗雷特搞不清楚那到底是在同意他还是在嘲笑他。他无助地看着三个彪形大汉把他的行李搬到房子里。

 

“特查拉有的时候确实会做得有些过头。”奥克耶耸了耸肩，眼神滑向埃弗雷特，“不过，你真的要拒绝吗？”

 

埃弗雷特看着眼前干净洁白的窗框，窗台上摆满了被精心照料的鲜花。第二大道的街区安静整洁，一个带着自己的金毛慢跑的女人从他们眼前经过。埃弗雷特抬头看向别墅顶层阁楼的窗户。他毫不怀疑自己可以从那里看到中央公园。

 

他站在原地，思考宇宙、人生和其他的一切，想到这里离哈林区发霉的公寓和危险的街道也不过二十分钟的车程。

 

“我不——”埃弗雷特咬着自己的嘴唇，“我只是——我只是觉得你们不需要为我这么……大费周章？”

 

奥克耶又意味不明地哼了一声，拍了拍埃弗雷特的背，“你为瓦坎达工作，”她说，“你就是我们的人，我们照顾我们的人。”

 

埃弗雷特思忖自己是否真的有选择余地，于此事，于任何事。

 

奥克耶领他进入他自己的公寓，他惊异地看着舒适宽敞的客厅，客厅的墙壁上装着仿古的火炉，火炉前面放着两张扶手椅。客厅连同着饭厅和厨房，半开放的料理台上有全新的灶台和厨具，埃弗雷特还看见了一台一体式的咖啡机。

 

“卧室和书房在楼上，”奥克耶说，“阁楼也已经清空了，你可以随意往里面放东西。如果有什么不满意的话，随时跟我或特查拉说。”

 

“呃……”埃弗雷特感到眩晕。

 

奥克耶半是理解地看了他一眼，她的三位手下从楼上下来，奥克耶跟他们点了点头，他们便回到外面去了。

 

“去书房看看，”奥克耶对目瞪口呆的埃弗雷特说，“他给你留了礼物。”

 

那天晚上，埃弗雷特躺在柔软的埃及棉床单上，把他新的苹果电脑放到一边，掏出手机点开特查拉的号码。他反复编辑了许多次：“为什么？”“你想要什么？”被他以各种言语表达出来，那些言语中带着他父亲的话语： _你知道他不怀好意，你会自食其果的，肯尼。_ 但最终他把所有的文字都删去，只留下了一句“谢谢”。

 

 _不客气。_ 半分钟后，特查拉如此回答。 _你明天有空吗？_

 

####

 

特查拉在学校的咖啡厅里等他。

 

他没有穿他平时常穿的定制西装，而是换上了牛仔裤和兜帽卫衣。年长的男人穿着休闲装的样子看上去年轻得不合常理，若是不仔细看，你大概能把他错认为二十几岁的大学生。但埃弗雷特认得他苍老的眼睛，他坐在学校拥挤的咖啡桌旁，却依然能给人某种威严气场的姿态。

 

他小跑着来到特查拉的桌前，“先生。”他向他低了低头，特查拉挥了挥手让他坐下。

 

“祖厉让我转达他的问候，”特查拉说，“向你和你的母亲。”

 

埃弗雷特知道这意味着他向祖厉询问了他母亲的事，或许还有他父亲。不过，或许特查拉一开始就知道他父亲的事。他点了点头，没有说话，他感受到特查拉沉重的目光落在他身上。

 

“我需要你帮我跑个腿，”特查拉说，“很简单的事情，就是往新泽西运些振金，我会让瓦卡比跟着你。”

 

 _一切在新泽西都合法。_ 这是埃弗雷特的第一反应，他知道特查拉在说什么：“运振金”是瓦坎达对武器交易的暗语。这是特查拉第一次让他参与瓦坎达的真正业务，他坐在熙熙攘攘的咖啡厅里，有些不可置信地看着眼前的男人，对方翘着腿，悠闲地靠在自己的椅背上喝咖啡。

 

这就像是跳华尔兹，或是下棋。埃弗雷特每退一步，特查拉就往前踏一步。

 

讲真的，特查拉让他住进了一间价值连城的别墅，他难道还应该期待别的后果吗？

 

埃弗雷特坐在原地，思索着如果他现在拒绝，会不会被狙击手当场击毙。

 

大概不会，那样太血腥了，特查拉完全可以悄悄给他的牛奶和咖啡里面投毒，这样他就会安详的死在自己的床上。毕竟现在埃弗雷特根本不需要去超市，他公寓的冰箱里永远都塞满了食物，而埃弗雷特一直搞不清楚它们是怎么进去的。

 

在他漫长又年轻的生命中，埃弗雷特从来没有被谁这样照顾过——甚至他自己的父亲都没有。他父亲总是更多地把他视为继承人而非亲生骨肉，他教导他官场的生存技巧，教导他圆滑地谈判和面不改色地说谎，他为他安排网球课、钢琴课和牛津的政治学学位。在他想要离开，在他有生以来想要为 _自己_ 活一次的时候，他父亲像是丢垃圾一样把他扔了出去。

 

特查拉的善意让他不知道如何招架， _一切都是要付出代价的，肯尼_ 。只是他不知道自己有什么可支付。

 

在他反应过来的时候，他发现特查拉不知道什么时候为他点了咖啡，他眼前放着一块粉红色的、上面点缀着半块草莓的奶油蛋糕。

 

“什么时候？”他最终开口，拿起那杯拿铁抿了一口，奶泡上面沾着肉桂，让他感到喉咙黏腻。

 

“周五晚上，你那天没有课，是吧？”埃弗雷特点头，特查拉继续说道：“很好，瓦卡比会跟你解释细节，有什么疑惑的地方就问我。”特查拉顿了顿，有些探究地看着埃弗雷特，“祖厉告诉我，你父亲之前经常带你去打猎。”

 

埃弗雷特吞咽了一下，点头。特查拉唇上带着一丝微妙的笑意，然后挥手示意让埃弗雷特吃完他的蛋糕。

 

####

 

就如命运一直优待埃弗雷特，他当然会在第一次参与黑帮事务就遇到交火。埃弗雷特捧着自己的右手坐在面包车里，等待瓦卡比和他的手下清理现场，并试图抑制呕吐的冲动。面包车里满是枪油和火药的味道，他坐在原地，想起子弹穿入皮肤如同火焰烧灼一般的疼痛，人的身体敲击在水泥地面上不详的声音，鲜血像是从地上涌出。他浑身出汗，汗水流到他肩膀上的伤口里，那尖锐而黏腻的刺痛让他感到眩晕而虚弱。

 

车门被猛地拉开，埃弗雷特抬头，却因为这动作感到头疼。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，感到自己的眼眶湿润发热。他感到瓦卡比越过他做到对面的椅子上，他的手下也鱼贯上车。他慢慢地睁开眼睛，车子轰隆隆地发动，他看到他身边的一个人从后座捞出了急救箱，他把箱子放在自己的大腿上，然后抓住他受伤的手臂。埃弗雷特下意识地反抗起来，但尖锐的疼痛从他手臂一路窜入后颈。在意识到对方意在检查他的伤口时，他放松下来。。

 

“只是擦伤。”他向朝瓦卡比看了一眼，对方像是松了口气似的。

 

他又看向埃弗雷特，“我得剪掉你的衣服。”埃弗雷特点了点头，心里不禁为自己的外套感到心疼。这大概是他为数不多的几件好衣服之一，但谁叫他如此天真地穿着自己的周日礼服来参与黑帮枪械交易呢。

 

两个小时后，当他们终于到达长岛时，时间已经是凌晨两点。埃弗雷特不确定自己是否在车上睡了过去，只是当他终于感到些许清醒时，他感到手臂发麻，意识到有人已经为他的伤口绑好绷带，并往他身上披了一件毯子。埃弗雷特用毯子包裹好自己，看向窗外，车子从从一丛小树林一路驶入一座庄园，瓦坎达总部别墅逐渐在他眼前显现，从外面看上去，这地方就像是个普通的十九世纪乡村别墅，棕色的砖墙和白色的希腊式圆柱，屋顶上甚至还有三个旧式的烟囱。

 

车子在别墅的门口停了下来，瓦卡比越过座位拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“你做的不错，小子。”

 

埃弗雷特打了个冷战。瓦卡比拉开门，他跟着他下车，夜晚的冷风中带着大海的腥味，埃弗雷特隐约能听到远方海浪的声音。瓦卡比站在门口，按了按门铃，他的手下们在埃弗雷特身后低声交谈。奥克耶为他们开了门，她看了一眼瓦卡比，又越过他看向埃弗雷特，又看回瓦卡比。

 

“我早就说过我们不能信任克劳。”瓦卡比说。

 

奥克耶让开门，示意他们进去，“你让他们把货给抢走了，他很不高兴。”她嘀咕，瓦卡比点了点头。 他们一起穿过门厅，一起走向主会客厅。埃弗雷特听到楼上仓促的脚步声，门被狠狠甩上的声音，有什么人在飞快地靠近会客厅的门口，他们一起停了下来，看着客厅的大门被猛地甩开。

 

特查拉身上穿着白色的衬衫和西装裤，他的衣袖卷起，领口没有扎领带，他的衬衫上起着皱纹，像是他不小心穿着它在哪里睡着了一样。他看上去疲惫而愤怒，眼睛在昏暗的灯光下尖锐而致命，他看到他们，稍微顿了一下，接着迈开步子缓慢地走向瓦卡比，埃弗雷特感觉到这两个人在无声地交换着些什么信息。特查拉的步伐如同捕食者一般刻意而危险，埃弗雷特忍不住往后退了一步，这动作让特查拉的目光落到了他身上。他感到对方的眼睛如同射线一般瞬间就看穿了他，他身上的冷汗，他绵软双腿，他发疼的虎口和包裹在毯子下面浸血的绷带。

 

特查拉眯起眼睛，微微歪头，他的视线没有从埃弗雷特身上移开，“我以为你说没有人受伤。”

 

埃弗雷特紧紧抓着自己的毯子，“只是擦伤。”他小声嘀咕。

 

特查拉像是没听见似的，他的眼神重新回到瓦卡比身上，等待他的回答，埃弗雷特都能听见瓦卡比吞口水的声音，“这孩子第一个看见了克劳的枪手，他为我的手下挡了一枪。”

 

特查拉像是用眼神把瓦卡比钉在原地，慢慢地考虑对方是否在说谎。埃弗雷特不知道他们在那里站了多久，但最终特查拉移开了眼神，当他再次看向埃弗雷特时，他的表情温和而克制，他对埃弗雷特伸手，示意他过去，在埃弗雷特反应过来之前，他的双脚已经开始移动，他一进入特查拉能能够碰到的范围，特查拉的手指就落在他的脖子上，他的手指温暖地包裹着埃弗雷特的后颈，轻轻地捏了捏他，把他拉到自己身边。埃弗雷特几乎能感觉到对方身上的暖意。

 

“回去休息吧，”特查拉对瓦卡比和他的手下们吩咐，“我期待你明天会准时出现在这里。”

 

埃弗雷特从余光隐约看到瓦卡比和他的手下们离去。特查拉又跟奥克耶说了些什么，接着她也离开了。但埃弗雷特的注意力一直被特查拉放在他脖子上的手吸引，他感觉自己全身只剩下那一个部分拥有知觉，在特查拉触碰他时，他甚至感觉不到自己手臂上的疼痛。埃弗雷特确信自己浑身都红得不正常，因为当特查拉再次低头看向他时，他能感觉到对方的担忧。

 

“你还好吗？”他的声音轻柔，与刚才那危险致命的气场判若两人。

 

埃弗雷特点了点头，“有些受惊，”他告诉对方，听到自己的声音在颤抖，“与城市黑帮交火并且挨子弹并不是我原本的周五计划。”

 

特查拉轻笑了一声，他的手掌滑到埃弗雷特的背部，轻轻地推他向前。埃弗雷特顺着他的指引跟他穿过客厅，走上楼梯，特查拉身上的古龙水味让他感到有些头晕，知道他看到一张巨大的、国王型号的床，上面铺着柔软的毯子和棉被，他才意识到特查拉把他带进了一间卧室。

 

特查拉带他走到床边，按着他的肩膀，示意他在床边坐下。埃弗雷特听从他的命令，他有些惊讶地看着特查拉在他面前跪了下来，他的手掌轻轻抚摸着埃弗雷特在胸前紧抓着毯子的双手，埃弗雷特过了好一会才意识到对方在叫他松手。他慢慢活动自己的手掌，意识到自己之前甚至把指甲抠到了手心的肉里。特查拉托着他的双手，用大拇指轻轻扫过那上面的红痕，然后他的手指无意间按了按埃弗雷特右手的虎口，疼痛让埃弗雷特不自觉地惊叫了一声。

 

特查拉猛地抬头看他，他更用力地抓住埃弗雷特的右手，又低头去检查他微微发红的拇指和手掌。

 

“我以为你对枪支有经验呢。”他低声嘀咕。

 

“情况比较紧急，”埃弗雷特说，“而且我之前并没有意识到猎枪和手枪不是同一个概念。”

 

特查拉又看了一会儿他的手，才点了点头，像是接受了他的解释。他放开他的双手，轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖，“在这里等一会儿。”然后他越过床边向卧室里的浴室走去，埃弗雷特听他在里面捣鼓了一会儿，然后领着一个急救箱走了出来。

 

“已经有人为我包扎过了。”埃弗雷特看着特查拉再次在他面前跪下，把急救箱放在他身边的地上打开，他熟练地挑出棉球、消毒水、药膏和绷带。

 

“那只是紧急处理。”特查拉不由分说地把他的毯子从肩膀上扫下来，露出他被剪掉的袖子和上臂外侧的绷带。特查拉的手指灵巧地解开他先前的包扎，在绷带被撕下来的时候，埃弗雷特轻轻地抽气，特查拉俯身向前，用自己的膝盖微微顶着埃弗雷特的脚踝外侧。

 

“看起来并不严重，”他说，“这几天不要让这只手搬运重物，也不要碰水，晚上睡觉之前记得过来找我给你换药。”他开始更为细致地清洗埃弗雷特的伤口，然后为他抹上药膏，他柔软的气息吹到埃弗雷特的胸口，他坐了一会儿，才意识到特查拉的话语意味着什么。

 

“等等——”他抓住特查拉正在为他抹药的手腕，“你不用——”

 

“我坚持。”特查拉的语气不容回绝，“在你痊愈之前，你都可以住在这里，如果你觉得去学校不方便的话，我可以派车——”

 

“我不是在说——”

 

“埃弗雷特——”

 

“特查拉！”他喊了起来，特查拉停了下来，担忧而惊讶地看着他，他的另一只手按住埃弗雷特搭在他手腕上的手指，轻轻拉到埃弗雷特的腿上。埃弗雷特这才意识到自己的手指和身体都在颤抖，他的眼眶发热，喉咙嘶哑，在特查拉的大拇指开始抚摸他的眼角时，他意识到自己在流泪。

 

“特——特查拉先生，”他看着特查拉的眼睛，虚弱而坚定地说，“我不——我不明白。”他想起枪支消声器开火时的声响，那声音跟子弹没入血肉时的声音时多么相似，“我不是——我不是街头长大的小混混，我对打架和这些——这些事情一无所知！看在上帝的份上，我妈妈是个芭蕾舞演员，而我爸爸是纽约的参议员！我不——我离枪支最近的时刻大概就是在某个给游客提供的猎场里面打几只野鸭！”

 

在他开始喊叫的某个时刻，特查拉松开了他的手，他往后挪了一点，跪在地上看向埃弗雷特恐惧的双眼。埃弗雷特的眼泪依然在不受控制地往下流，他的呼吸颤抖，但他依然开口：“我不明白您到底想要从我这里得到什么，特查拉先生，如果这是因为我父亲，我必须告诉您，他一年前就已经把我从他的遗嘱上撤下来了。我现在连自己的家门都进不去——我长大的地方——”埃弗雷特抽噎着吸了口气，感到某种不可名状的绝望紧紧攒住他的心脏，他父亲愤怒的面孔变得冷漠，他母亲日益消瘦的脸颊——

 

“埃弗雷特。”一只手温柔地捧着他的脸颊，为他抹去泪水，即使他感到困惑而恐惧，埃弗雷特依然不自觉地依偎向对方的温暖。他感到特查拉再次靠近他，他的手指抚摸他的脸颊和脖子，试图让他冷静下来，“噢，埃弗雷特。”埃弗雷特不受控制地抽泣起来，肾上腺素慢慢从他的血液中消退，他感到浑身瘫软，双耳嗡鸣。当特查拉轻轻触碰他的膝盖时，他顺从地张开双腿，让特查拉凑到他的身前，他温暖的身侧贴着埃弗雷特的大腿，他的手臂包裹着他的脊背和脑袋，埃弗雷特麻木地靠向特查拉的颈窝，双手抓住他褶皱的白衬衫。他感到特查拉略带胡茬的下巴摩擦着他的脸颊，他的嘴唇触碰他的发根。

 

“——埃弗雷特，呼吸——是的，就是这样，好男孩——呼吸——”

 

埃弗雷特紧紧地抓着他的声音，感受他温暖的身体，在那天晚上第一次感到些许正常。他感到歇斯底里，像是自己突然一脚踩空，落入万丈深渊，但他同时也感到安全而温暖，就好像这是他命中注定的某个陨落一样。

 

在感到他的呼吸慢慢平复之后，特查拉微微退看，看向他的眼睛，但手臂依然环着埃弗雷特的肩膀，“我在你身上看到了某种东西，”特查拉的眼神带着某种了然和探究，“愤怒、绝望而不甘，没错，但我也看到了某种尊严和勇敢。我并不否认，在一开始祖厉向我推荐你的时候，我更看重的是你的家庭背景，但你对官场和上流社会的知识不过是你的一部分。”特查拉深深地看着埃弗雷特，似乎在考虑自己应该坦白多少，他叹了口气，“就像我之前说过的，我需要一个我可以信任的人，”他的手掌移向埃弗雷特的后颈，他的手指抚摸他颈后柔软的头发，但同时让他无法移开视线，“聪明、勇敢、圆滑。不过更重要的是，你是个局外人。”他歪了歪脑袋，看上去像是只大猫，但埃弗雷特知道他更可能是某种猫科肉食动物，“年轻、没有立场，与这个城市的底下交易毫无瓜葛，如此我便不必担心你身后盘踞着第三方的利益。”他的手指抓着埃弗雷特的头发，似乎在审视埃弗雷特真的是否会反咬他一口。

 

埃弗雷特干笑了一声，“你意识到我是学法律的，对吧？而你是——你想让我——”

 

特查拉放开了他，退开他的私人空间，从地上站起来，“我并不认为两者有什么不同，”他说，“我们制定规则、审判、执行，按照每个人的行动分派奖赏和处罚。仅仅是因为剩下的整个世界不承认我们的法律，并不代表我们没有法律。而且——”他又向埃弗雷特的方向踏了一步，低头俯视着他，“——罗斯参议员可不是因为他的廉洁公正出名的。”

 

确实。埃弗雷特虽然年轻，但他并不天真。他明白世界并非非灰即白，他知道他父亲与地区法官相互勾结做的事情，他的父亲甚至教他如何寻找系统中的漏洞，有那么一阵他甚至相信父亲所做的事情是某种正义，是必须的，是为了更多人的利益作出的牺牲——

 

埃弗雷特抬头看向特查拉，让他感动些许惊异的是，对方脸上居然透出了某种坦诚的脆弱，像是他在等待埃弗雷特的判决，像是埃弗雷特拥有某种选择，像是他不是他父亲，用为他提供食物和房屋为由绑架他的人生、他的尊严。

 

_愤怒、绝望而不甘，没错，但我也看到了某种尊严和勇敢。_

 

他吐出一口气，低下头，没有说话。

 

这就像是下棋，只不过输赢的结果以他的人生为代价，不是吗？

 

特查拉似乎是看出了他的妥协，他再次跪在埃弗雷特面前，重新为他包扎好伤口，接着他捧起埃弗雷特的右手，轻轻按摩他的虎口，再为他抹上药膏。

 

在特查拉终于认为他的伤口已经处理好，又为他去衣柜里拿了一身睡衣，放到他身边时，埃弗雷特终于开口：“如果你想让我——无论你想让我做什么，”他抬起头，看向特查拉的眼睛，“你得保证我母亲不会受牵连。”

 

特查拉点点头，似乎并不对此感到惊讶，“我已的经安排好把她送到更好的医院，明天奥克耶会让你在文件上签字。”

 

埃弗雷特不知道是因为自己真的如此容易预测，还是只有特查拉可以如此轻而易举地看穿他。

 

他不知道他今晚的反应是否也在特查拉的预料之中。

 

“一会儿会有人给你送点吃的上来，”他用手拍了拍埃弗雷特的肩膀，“洗澡的时候小心不要让伤口碰到水。”他看着埃弗雷特点了点头，拿着他拿给他的衣服站了起来，又伸手捏了捏埃弗雷特的后颈，“如果有什么事，我的房间就在对面。”

 

埃弗雷特看向特查拉耐心而友善的眼睛，点了点头。特查拉对他笑了一下，又用大拇指摸了摸他的头发，接着把手放下，转身离开。

 

埃弗雷特倒在床上，开始重新思考生命、宇宙和其他的一切。


	3. Chapter 3

     

    埃弗雷特在中央公园的集市里买了一簇百合花，手里攒着早餐坐在公园的长凳里，看着纽约的人们在他面前来来往往。纽约夏日的早晨天气发凉，穿着紧身裤和运动衣的人们在他面前经过。他一边啃着早餐，一边下意识地数着经过自己眼前的慢跑者，知道他把最后一口面包吃完，又从纸杯里吸了一大口咖啡，才意识到自己可能已经重复了五次“四十二”。

     

    他站起来，顺着公园小路往外走，在来到街边时，他伸手打了个的士——他现在有钱打的士了。他捧着那束花，有些狼狈地钻到狭小的车厢里，感觉自己把花朵放在大腿上的样子有些傻。他说出地址，司机越过后视镜看了他一眼，埃弗雷特吸了口气，百合花的香味钻进他的鼻孔。

     

    “所以，”他的司机说话带着某种口音，但埃弗雷特听不出来它到底属于哪里，“去医院，哼？”

     

    埃弗雷特点点头，他知道对方只是好意试图交谈，于是他回答：“去看望我母亲。”

     

    对方了然地点了点头，他后视镜中的双眼中显现出同情，“希望她一切都好。”他说。

     

    她不是，她已经很久没有好过了。埃弗雷特还记得她更为年轻时候的样子，那究竟是来自他的记忆还是录像带和照片，他已经记不得了。但他知道自己母亲甜美而单纯的面孔，她如白雪一般的皮肤映衬在黑天鹅的舞裙下，金色的、在舞台的灯光中闪烁的头发。她的动作轻巧得像只鹿，当她舞蹈的时候，就如同某种从土地和森林中跳跃而出的生物——那才是真正的好。他母亲健康的面孔和强壮的身体，她毫无保留的爱和倾诉，而不是现在这个——这个脸色灰白、躺在床上的脆弱身体，有的时候，埃弗雷特看着她，总会以为自己在看某种外星来的怪物，偷偷把他的母亲给换走了。

     

    当然，在司机开口跟他聊天时，对方并不是真正想了解他不幸的人生。于是他点头道谢，心下想着自己或许应该让特查拉派车送他直接到医院。

     

  但是，不。埃弗雷特要求他的手下把他在中央公园放下，因为他“需要一些新鲜空气”。在那之后不到几分钟，特查拉就给他来了短信。他告诉对方自己可以独自去医院，但是现在，当他坐在这个无辜的的士司机后面，闻着车厢里百合花的味道，感到一股无名的愤怒和仇恨涌入他的喉咙，或许他确实不应该自己一个人来。

     

    车子在医院门口停下，埃弗雷特把钞票递给司机，匆忙地下了车。他进入干净透明的医院大门，在前台登记，等待护士放他上楼。那女孩确认了一遍他的姓名，看了他一眼，然后走出前台，一路把他带上了肿瘤科的住院部。他母亲拥有一间私人病房，不是那种普通的半透明设计，而是一间像模像样的房间。护士为他打开门，埃弗雷特一只手整了整自己的头发，捧着花走了进去。

     

    “肯尼，”他妈妈坐在床上向他挥手，她把手上的书放下，又摘下自己的眼睛，放到一边，埃弗雷特来到他的床边，把手中的花递给她，“噢，肯尼，”她说话的语气就好像埃弗雷特依然还是七岁，在偷偷为她烤曲奇的时候弄坏了烤箱，并且把厨房弄的乱七八糟，“你不用这么费心的。”她把花束放在一旁，向他张开双臂，埃弗雷特俯身拥抱她，用嘴唇亲吻她的脸颊。她的皮肤上有消毒水的味道。

     

    埃弗雷特抱了她好一会儿才放手，他退开来，坐到床边的访客椅上，“你还好吗？”他问。虽然他已经知道答案，她当然不好，但除此之外埃弗雷特并不知道自己该说什么。

     

    “我很好，”她回答，“只是这新床硌得我有点背疼。”埃弗雷特因为她的玩笑笑了起来，“不过说实话，”我亲爱的肯尼，”她的表情温和，但眼神肃穆，埃弗雷特知道这意味着她在担忧，她抬起手，埃弗雷特凑上前去，把她的双手碰到自己手中，触碰她瘦弱的骨骼和起皱的皮肤——她老得太快了，埃弗雷特根本跟不上她。她抽出一只手，轻轻地拍着埃弗雷特的手背，她说：“你担心得太多了，我真的很好。我更希望你能好好照顾自己。”

     

    埃弗雷特想要张口反驳，但他妈妈给了他一个眼神，让他立刻闭上了嘴，“祖厉是个很好的朋友，”她说，“但是他跟我们……不太一样，肯尼，有的时候我觉得他甚至是另外一个世界的人。”她轻轻地抚摸着埃弗雷特的手掌，埃弗雷特低下头看着她的手指移动，“我希望你没有给自己惹上麻烦。”

     

    埃弗雷特低下头，捧起她的手指，凑到唇边亲吻。

     

    “当然没有，妈妈。”

     

    ####

     

    埃弗雷特走出医院的时候，看见一辆乌黑发亮的捷豹停在医院门口。驾驶座的车窗慢慢地降下，特查拉摘下墨镜，一只手搭在车窗上看他。埃弗雷特心下发紧，小跑了几步，靠近车子的后座，但特查拉摇了摇头，歪了歪脑袋，示意他坐到副驾驶上。

     

    埃弗雷特关上门的时候，特查拉突然凑到他的跟前，他温热的侧身贴着埃弗雷特的胸膛，让他突然感到无法呼吸。他眩晕地看着特查拉在他眼前的脖子，他下巴上细小的胡茬和颈部皮肤的动作。特查拉把他身侧的安全带拉过来，为他扣好，他的手背扫过埃弗雷特的胸膛。

     

    “谢——谢谢，”他感到不知所措，说实话，特查拉做的一切都让他感到不知所措，他低头盯着自己放在大腿上的双手，“您——您不需要这么做。”

     

    特查拉没有说话，只是拍了拍埃弗雷特的左手，然后用手转动钥匙，引擎发出嗡鸣的声音，“你妈妈还好吗？”他说，这个问题在今天仿佛就没有终结似的。

     

    他攒紧双手，“她很好，”他回答，惊异于自己冷静的语气，“医生说新的治疗很适合她，她还没有出现太强的排斥反应。”他停了下来，看着特查拉把车子驶出医院，埃弗雷特看着他的方向，大概是要往长岛的方向去，“她看上去精神多了。”他咽了口口水，不知道这是在欺骗特查拉，还是在欺骗自己。

     

    “但你看上去却不太好。”特查拉说，埃弗雷特能感觉到对方在用余光看他，“你看上去很生气。”

     

    埃弗雷特没有看特查拉，他知道辩驳并无用处，但心下却依然感到不甘，没想到对方如此轻而易举地看穿他，“她很担心，”他说，“她觉得我给自己招惹了我应付不了的事情。”

     

    他能感觉到特查拉的余光在看他，他的手指敲击着方向盘，“你不同意吗？”他问。

     

    埃弗雷特古怪地耸了耸肩，但没有作答。过了一会儿，特查拉才开口：“唔，至少现在我们知道你有一样东西应付不了，幸运的是，对此我有个很好的解决办法。”

     

    特查拉把车一路开向长岛的别墅，但在靠近庄园入口的时候，他绕到了另外一条小路上。这是一条山路，在树林的隐藏中一路往下，埃弗雷特看着远方的海面逐渐扩大，他们又拐了个弯，埃弗雷特看到眼前延伸的海滩，南侧是海面，北侧则是一面不高的山崖。特查拉把车停在路边，埃弗雷特跟着他往海滩上走。他四周张望，看见山崖上有一条小小的山道，他能看到山道尽头有人走动的身影。

     

    “你拥有一座海滩。”埃弗雷特在沙子上踉跄了一下，特查拉停了下来，扶住他的手臂。咸腥的海风吹着埃弗雷特的头发，他能闻到对方身上的味道。特查拉今天没有抹古龙水，他穿着深色的牛仔裤和纯色的T恤，外面套着一件不太正式的西装外套。埃弗雷特往下看，才注意到他穿着一双黑色的凉拖鞋。

     

    “这里的沙子很细，”他说，“你可以把鞋脱了，这样容易走路，以及做其他的事情。”

     

    “其他的事情？”埃弗雷特三两下脱掉自己的鞋子，拎在手里，沙粒温暖地按在他的袜子上，让他感到有些发热。

     

    “一会儿你就知道了。”特查拉示意他继续跟着他走，他们一路走到海滩中部，埃弗雷特看见不远处还站着一个人，正在在海滩上插着几个木桩。他身边已经有好几个安放好的木桩，埃弗雷特看到上面放着一些彩色的玻璃瓶子。他同时也注意到在木桩的沙地上旁边放着一个黑色的手提箱。

     

    他咽了口口水。

     

    他没意识到自己停下了脚步，直到特查拉的手掌温暖地贴在他的后背，示意他靠近那些靶子，他才有些呆愣地抬起脚步，“你以前用的是什么枪？”他说。

     

    “马林336C。”埃弗雷特回答。

     

    特查拉哼了一声，“猎鹿好手。”埃弗雷特耸了耸肩。

     

    他们来到那些木桩面前，特查拉的手下向特查拉点了点头，便往山崖上的那条山路的方向走去。特查拉在那个手提箱面前跪下来，丝毫不在意沙子黏在他昂贵的牛仔裤上。他把箱子箱子放平打开。埃弗雷特毫不意外第看见里面放着一只手枪的部件，一排子弹整齐地别在箱盖内部。

     

    特查拉招手让埃弗雷特跪在他身边，“看仔细了，我只演示一遍。”埃弗雷特看着特查拉修长的手指灵巧地将那把枪组装起来，他的动作中带着某种亲昵和熟悉，像是他不仅仅熟悉自己的动作，也熟悉这把枪。埃弗雷特看得出来他放慢了自己的动作，在比较复杂的部分调整角度，让埃弗雷特看得更清楚。埃弗雷特看着他把弹夹装进去，给枪上膛，“安全栓在这里，”他说，“我相信你不需要我强调它的重要性。”埃弗雷特点了点头。特查拉把枪递给他，满膛的枪支沉甸甸地落在他的手中，“现在把它拆开再装起来。”

     

    埃弗雷特就着海浪和海水的咸味摸索那只手枪，他回想着特查拉的步骤，一点一点地把枪支拆开，放回箱子中，在他开始再次组装时，他感到了某种自信，手中的动作也越来越快。在他把枪再次上膛时，那清脆的声响回荡在安静的海滩上。他抬头看特查拉，发现特查拉的眼神温暖地落在他的脸上。

     

    “很好。”他说着站起来，埃弗雷特跟着他，往木桩的反方向走去，在走到五米开外时，特查拉停了下来。他退到一边，让埃弗雷特站在他刚才的位置，面对所有的木桩，“举枪，”他命令道，“按照你平时会做的样子就好。”

     

    埃弗雷特岔开床脚，把脚趾抠在沙子里，他右手举枪，用左手托着枪托，把枪口瞄准木桩上的其中一个玻璃瓶。他听见特查拉在他的身边哼了一声，开始慢慢走动。埃弗雷特站在原地，感觉到特查拉贴近他的身体，他温暖的呼吸跟海风一起纠缠他的头发。在特查拉的手指落在他的胯骨上时，他惊了一下，但特查拉的另一只手滑向他举枪的手臂，防止他移动。他扳着埃弗雷特的身体，调整他的站姿，埃弗雷特随着他的指示移动身体，他往后靠了一点，感到特查拉的脚顶着他的支撑脚，他的小腿贴着埃弗雷特的小腿内侧，埃弗雷特愣了一会儿在开始移动自己的脚，感到特查拉温暖的身体离开他的腿侧。

     

    “放松，”他冲着埃弗雷特的脑袋说，让他感到头皮发痒，他托着埃弗雷特手臂的手指调整着他持枪的方向，他的另一只手撑着他的左手，“其实猎枪和手枪没有那么不同，把你的双手想象成来复枪的枪管。”埃弗雷特能感觉到他的胡渣摩擦自己的头皮，他宽阔的胸膛贴在自己的后背上，他感到自己脖子上的汗毛竖了起来，“很好，”特查拉在他耳边呢喃，他的右手依然托着埃弗雷特的手，他用大拇指扣下安全栓，“瞄准。”他命令道，“不要用按的，轻轻挤一下就好。”

     

    枪声刺破了海浪的声音，木桩上的一个绿色玻璃瓶被击得粉碎，埃弗雷特的耳朵在嗡鸣，他分不清这是因为枪响，还是因为特查拉的胸膛贴着他的后背轻颤，他的喉咙中传出低沉的笑声。某种莫名的骄傲像是氦气一样充进他的胸膛，让他感觉自己的身体轻得像是热气球一样。

     

    特查拉的手指依然托着埃弗雷特的枪，“疼吗?”他问，埃弗雷特摇了摇头，感受特查拉脸颊摩擦自己的头皮。特查拉贴着他点了点头，然后从他身后退开，埃弗雷特突然感到海风窜进了自己的衣服，他背上的汗水冷却下来，让他打了个冷战。

     

    “继续。”特查拉说，“打掉这个弹夹之后，我们就把距离拉长为十米。”埃弗雷特转头看他，金色的阳光落在特查拉的身上，照得他的半张脸都是橙色，他又摆出了那种，脆弱而审视的眼神，等待埃弗雷特做出决定。

     

    埃弗雷特低头，再次将枪上膛。

     

    ####

     

  这逐渐成了某种常态。埃弗雷特回到了自己的（或者说，特查拉的）褐石居，他上课，处理特查拉的法律合同，帮他跑腿。特查拉还逐渐让他开始整理交易的账目和记录，他认识了特查拉的妹妹苏瑞——这女人是瓦坎达武器专家的头头，看上去甜美又无害，但当她带着埃弗雷特在瓦坎达的迷宫般的仓库里穿行，熟稔得仿佛在自己家一样时，埃弗雷特明白人绝不可貌相。

 

    在每个周末，埃弗雷特会去医院看望他的母亲，有的时候特查拉会送他，有的时候他不会，但他总是会在埃弗雷特从医院里出来时等他。他们一起开车前往长岛的沙滩，在那里埃弗雷特持续练习自己的“狩猎”技巧。在小半个月后，特查拉认为他对静止的目标足够熟悉，就搬来那种运动赛事用的飞碟机器让他练习。

     

    在某些时刻，在特查拉看上去过于洋洋得意的时候，埃弗雷特会提醒他，自己的狩猎技巧是为数不多的没有让他的父亲失望的技巧之一。

     

    埃弗雷特现在敢跟他开玩笑了。或许每周固定时间的独处能让人熟悉起来，或许是因为埃弗雷特变得越来越松懈——除去他令人闻风丧胆的身份，特查拉实际上是一个很好相处的人。他幽默、聪明，又见多识广，并且对埃弗雷特十分耐心，只要你不站在他的对立面，不去喜爱他实际上是一件很困难的事。他们开始在工作和训练的间隙闲聊，埃弗雷特抱怨某个讨厌的教授和自己喜欢的调味料，而特查拉会分享自己在异国的经历和童年的趣事，在埃弗雷特感到乐观的时候，他几乎能相信他们之间拥有某种友谊。

     

    但他依然搞不懂他——虽然在一个半月之后，埃弗雷特逐渐明白为什么特查拉会需要自己——至少他明白了一部分。但他依然不明白为什么特查拉会对他感兴趣——说实话，他并不是一个十分有趣的人，相比特查拉所经历的事情、见过的人，与他相处肯定是一件无聊透顶的事情。

     

    唔，但是，这无法阻止埃弗雷特寻求他的认可，他的陪伴和赞美。在他与自己的父亲决裂之后，他原来的“朋友”都抛弃了他，但是埃弗雷特总是在自己的同龄人之间感到格格不入。在特查拉闯入他的生活之前，他几乎没有体会过真正的孤独。但是现在，他发现自己的胸膛里填满了某种渴望和思念，像是有个总也无法满足的黑洞，只有当特查拉在他身边时才能得到缓解。但有的时候，即使在特查拉身边，那空洞也会隐隐作痛。

     

    埃弗雷特并不愚蠢，他明白它想要什么。但每当埃弗雷特想要向它屈服，他都能感到恐惧从地面上窜上来裹着他的心脏。他想起他母亲灰色的面孔，他父亲无情的眼睛，他想象那无情的眼睛变成特查拉的眼睛，感到自己胸膛被那无形的恐惧压得粉碎。

     

    于是埃弗雷特假装无事发生，又不是说特查拉真的会回应他——老天，对方可是整个纽约最危险的男人，而且比他大快二十岁。埃弗雷特真的不应该再在这件事情上浪费时间和精力。

     

    至少特查拉认为他对自己是有用处的，只要埃弗雷特还有理由留在他身边，那空洞或许就还能忍受。

     

    而他知道如何证明这一点。

     

    ####

     

    埃弗雷特甩上车门，回到驾驶座上的时候，他的手机响了起来。他看着一边亮光的屏幕上特查拉的名字，一边转动钥匙。等来电停止的时候，埃弗雷特看到待机屏幕上显示了二十三个特查拉的未接来电和十条短信，奇怪的是，苏瑞和奥克耶也给他打了好几次电话。

     

    他花了两个小时从新泽西一路驶回第二大道，当他靠近自己的公寓时，他看到门前停着一辆乌黑发亮的捷豹，两个西装革履的壮汉站在他的门口两侧。他们看到他的车，便抬手去碰自己的耳机。埃弗雷特把车停在那辆捷豹前面，下了车，就在他绕回人行道上的时候，他的公寓门被甩开，特查拉站在门口，像是能用眼神烧穿埃弗雷特的脑叶。他妈妈的话在他脑中回响起来：我希望你没有给自己惹上麻烦。

     

    说着容易做着难，世道不是总是如此吗？

     

    特查拉冲下楼梯，气势汹汹地像一只猎食的黑豹，但在靠近埃弗雷特的时候，他却慢慢停了下来。埃弗雷特感觉到他的目光越过黑暗落在他的脸上，他的眼眶发疼，淤青毫无疑问地正在他皮肤上显现，他的右臂发麻，小腿上还留着子弹的擦伤。他往后退了一步，靠在吉普车冰凉的车门上。

     

    “瓦卡比死了，”他简单地说，“派人去新泽西第六大街的504仓库。你会在那里找到你在两个月前弄丢的振金——唔——至少是其中的一半。”

 

    特查拉探究地看了他一会儿，接着他掏出手机，埃弗雷特猜测他是在跟奥克耶交谈。他用科萨语说了些命令，接着放下手机，重新看向埃弗雷特，“你做了什么？”他低声询问，语气比埃弗雷特预想的要柔和得多。

     

    埃弗雷特越过特查拉看向站在门口的两个保镖，“里面还有别人吗？”埃弗雷特看到特查拉微微摇了摇头，“让他们留在外面，我进去再跟你解释。”

     

    他站直身体，往前走了一步，但脚下却踉跄了一下，特查拉来到他的身侧，用手臂撑着他的腰，把他一路扶进公寓。客厅的灯亮着，特查拉把埃弗雷特扶到沙发上，确保他坐好，然后向卫生间的方向走去。他拿着埃弗雷特的急救箱走了出来，回到他面前，在他身前跪下。他轻轻捧起埃弗雷特受伤的小腿，开始处理他的伤口。

     

    “解释。”他说。

     

    “我知道你为什么需要我。”特查拉剪开的他的裤腿，把消毒棉球按在他的伤口上，他吸了口气，向下看向特查拉。特查拉抬起头，扬起眉毛。

     

    “你让我整理你的交易记录，”埃弗雷特继续说道，“你让苏瑞带我去清点你们的仓库，你说这只是日常杂事，但是事实并非如此，不是吗？”他看着特查拉为他抹药，缠上绷带，“有人在故意破坏你们的交易，暴露你们的安排，让你们的存货不是被抢走就是被警察发现，在过去四个月内你们损失了六批货物，还有好几次交易差点中断。唯一合理的解释是你们之中有内奸，而你需要一个第三者把他找出来——不过，或许你甚至都不需要别人把他找出来，你只是需要一个第三者来确定你的猜测，并且为你提供铲除他的理由。你不能让你的亲信去做这件事，因为他们都被卷得太深，他们代表着你的立场，这意味着直接抓他现行会严重破坏你和对方势力之间的关系。但是，如果一个初出茅庐、毫无立场的大学生不小心撞破了对方的阴谋，那么或许你还能将他的势力归为己用。”

     

    特查拉抬头，他的手指轻轻地抓着埃弗雷特的小腿，他跪在地上，身体微微后倾，坐在了自己的双腿上。他看着埃弗雷特，脸上带着一副微妙的面具，埃弗雷特看不清他是在笑还是感到愤怒。

     

    埃弗雷特咽了口口水，说：“你是故意让我跟着瓦卡比去新泽西的，不是吗？”

     

    特查拉直起身体，埃弗雷特下意识地往后退，把脑袋撞在了沙发靠背上，但他的眼睛一直对着特查拉的视线。特查拉举起手，轻轻捧住埃弗雷特的脸颊，他的大拇指抚摸着埃弗雷特眼眶下面的淤青，“你确实十分聪明，不是吗？”特查拉半是讽刺、半是安慰地开口，埃弗雷特能感觉到他的气息吹拂自己脸上的汗毛，“你做了什么？”

     

    “我溜进了他的房子，找到了他和克劳的交易记录。克劳订的货物只有实际数量的一半，瓦卡比让克劳把它们全部抢走，又从克劳那里回收了剩下的一半。”他说，“我找到了他们藏武器的仓库，他们并不十分高兴。”

     

    特查拉的手掌依然捧着埃弗雷特的脸颊，他轻轻推了推埃弗雷特的脸，埃弗雷特不自觉地靠向他，“你做了什么？”他又问了一次。

     

    “我发誓，我本来只是想威胁他们一下，然后趁乱溜走，”埃弗雷特意识到自己的声音在颤抖，他感到无力而无用，仿佛他又回到一个月前的那天晚上，他在新泽西的某个仓库里挨了一发子弹，特查拉在床边把他裹进自己怀里，“但他们——他——他威胁了你，我不——我不能——”埃弗雷特吸了口气，恐惧而困惑地看向特查拉，“上帝啊，我做了些什么，我——”

     

    “他们有十个人，”埃弗雷特呢喃，“十个人，十发子弹，我没有浪费任何一颗。上帝，特查拉。”那股窒息的感觉再次攒住了他的身体，“特查拉，你让我变成了什么？”

     

    特查拉仰视着他，“你一直都是一个战士，”他回答，“我只不过给了你战斗的方法和武器。”

     

    “还有敌人。”埃弗雷特说，他看着特查拉，男人身上穿着定制的西装，他没有系领带，领口开着，跟那天晚上拿着外卖站在埃弗雷特在哈林公寓外面的样子几乎毫无差别。或许他确实没有什么变化，只是埃弗雷特改变了许多，他接受了一个罪犯的馈赠，并允许他入侵自己的生活，允许他为他爆炸伤口，教他用枪——上帝啊，或许这一切都是埃弗雷特自己的错，他歇息底里的笑了起来，“但是你知道吗？真正让我恐惧的不是你——不是你那些该死的交易和长岛的别墅——而是——瓦卡比威胁了你，而我扣下扳机的时候没有丝毫犹豫。”他吸了口气，“给我第二次机会，我或许还会这样做，因为这样他就无法伤害你。特查拉，这个想法让我害怕极了——”

     

    他感到自己的喉咙被人掐住，让他无法呼吸，但这或许只是因为特查拉的嘴唇贴在他的唇上。年长男人的双手捧着他的脖子和下巴，让他不得不接受对方的吻。他感到特查拉温热的唇瓣贴着他的嘴，近乎深情地为他提供安慰。特查拉的重量贴在他身上，把他按在沙发靠背里。在他反应过来之前，他就顺从特查拉的请求，张开嘴唇让特查拉占领他的口腔。他的舌头热切而坚定地扫过他的牙齿，纠缠他的舌头，他的牙齿轻轻硌着埃弗雷特的下唇。他们吻了好一会儿，埃弗雷特近乎忘记前几天所发生的的事情，它们如同某个带着迷雾的遥远梦境。但接着特查拉的舌头退出了他的口腔，他又吻了吻埃弗雷特的嘴角、下巴和脸颊，埃弗雷特大口大口地喘着气，他发现自己的双臂环住了特查拉的腰背，让男人紧紧地贴在自己身上。

 

    他不知道自己为什么需要这个男人，他不仅仅需要他的资源、他的帮助，他需要他的喜爱和认可，他原本以为这样就足够了。但现在特查拉吻了他，而他如拥抱情人一般把全纽约最危险的人物拥在怀中。

     

    “埃弗雷特，”特查拉开口，他别过脸，亲吻埃弗雷特的太阳穴，埃弗雷特无助地为他的动作感到宽慰，“我承认我确实对你有所期待，但却从未希望你身处险境。而你总是会给我惊喜，不是吗？”他的一只手滑下埃弗雷特脖子，环住他的腰，埃弗雷特被困在沙发和特查拉之间，他本应该感到危险，但他没有。他闭上眼睛，深深呼吸特查拉身上的味道。

     

    “而这又让我成为了什么呢？”他睁开眼看向特查拉，他感到脆弱而坦诚，身上带着某种坚定的孤注一掷，“你到底想要从这里得到什么呢？”

     

    特查拉再次捧起他的脸颊，拇指抚摸着他的皮肤，“你是如此美丽，而你自己却对此视而不见。”他俯身再次亲吻埃弗雷特的嘴唇，这与上一个吻不同，只是轻柔而短暂的一次触碰，让埃弗雷特感到嘴唇发痒，“但是尽管如此，你现在看上去糟糕透顶，我猜你有好几天没睡个好觉了，不是吗？”手指离开埃弗雷特的脸颊，扫过埃弗雷特的头发，接着特查拉从他身上退开，站了起来，他俯身用手臂环住埃弗雷特的腰，扶着他站起来，“先睡一觉，明天我们再来处理其他的细节。”他的语气轻松地就像是在谈论天气一样。

     

    上帝，他真是招惹了自己无法应付的事情，不是吗？

     

    但尽管如此，埃弗雷特依然靠向他，用手臂环住他的脖子，贴向他温暖的皮肤，“留下？”他小声问道，他甚至不知道特查拉是否能够听见，或许这句话只是在他的想象中回荡。但特查拉的手臂在他的腰间收紧，他的嘴唇贴向埃弗雷特的头发。

     

    “当然。”


	4. Chapter 4

 

埃弗雷特让特查拉把自己一路扶进浴室，特查拉强壮的手臂环着他的腰，帮他一步一步地上台阶。埃弗雷特并没有感到那么虚弱，但特查拉温暖的身体一直贴着他，让他没有力气开口拒绝。

 

在靠近浴缸边缘时，特查拉按了按他的肩膀，让他坐下。埃弗雷特坐在浴缸的边缘，感到冰冷的白瓷按在他的大腿上。他无言地看着特查拉卷起衬衣的袖子，俯身将水龙头打开。他用手指试了试流水的水温，然后再次站起来，来到埃弗雷特的面前，再次在他身前跪下。埃弗雷特好奇又疑惑地看着他，听着流水滑进浴缸中的声音。

 

特查拉面对他，向他挑起一边眉毛。他修长的身体蜷在浴缸前面，看上去有些局促。埃弗雷特看了他一会儿，才意识到特查拉想让他把衣服脱了。浴缸里的热水泛起水雾，埃弗雷特感到自己的身体发热，他的脸颊无疑在燃烧。他别开视线，伸手从上到下地解开自己衬衫的纽扣，他的双手一直在发抖，让他花了好些功夫才把扣子完全解开。期间特查拉一直看着他，埃弗雷特能感到他的视线落在自己的纽扣、双手和胸膛裸露发红的皮肤上。埃弗雷特依然能在唇上感到特查拉的吻，他的胡茬摩擦自己的脸颊，他湿润的呼吸。

 

在他准备把衬衫从肩头剥下来时，特查拉终于向他伸手。他的手指代替埃弗雷特扯下他的衣领。衬衣从他身上滑落，特查拉的双手顺下埃弗雷特的衣袖，手掌贴着他的手臂下移又离开。埃弗雷特顺从地微微举起双手，让特查拉把他的衬衣丢到一边的洗衣篮里。他感到自己的心脏猛烈地敲击着肋骨，对特查拉接下来的举动感到恐惧又激动。

 

他或许会允许特查拉对他做任何事。

 

埃弗雷特打了个冷战。

 

特查拉的右手回到了他的小臂外侧，顺着他的手臂一路往上滑，抚过他的肩膀和脖子，再次捧住了他的脸。他宽厚的手掌上带着枪茧，手指摩擦着埃弗雷特鬓角的头发，似乎能将他的半张脸包裹起来。埃弗雷特向下看向特查拉，他的双膝张开，让特查拉能够倾身凑近他的身体，特查拉的另一只手放在他的大腿一侧。

 

“你想要这个吗？”特查拉柔声问道，他的眼神从埃弗雷特的眼睛滑向他的嘴唇，大拇指轻轻贴着埃弗雷特的下唇，“你想要我吗？”

 

埃弗雷特贴着特查拉的大拇指吐了口气，干笑了一声，“我以为你已经知道了。”他避开特查拉的视线，“就好像我真的能够拒绝你似的。”

 

特查拉放在他大腿上的手紧了紧，埃弗雷特感到他谨慎的手指勾住了他的下巴，他有些不情愿地抬头，看见特查拉的神色比他想象得更严肃。

 

“埃弗雷特，”他说，“如果我们继续下去，你必须明白这个：你将属于我。”他探寻地对上埃弗雷特的目光，而埃弗雷特感到自己的身体或许会就地化为蒸汽，特查拉跪在埃弗雷特的双腿之间，但埃弗雷特感到自己才是被困住的那个，“我会给你你应得的一切，但是我绝不分享，无论是你的身体——”他的手掌意有所指地滑向埃弗雷特的大腿内侧，“还是你的忠诚，我不会允许背叛，”他的手突然离开了埃弗雷特的身体，埃弗雷特茫然地看着他，特查拉起身离开他的双腿之间，越过浴缸去关掉水龙头。他侧过身，低头严厉地看着埃弗雷特，“尤其是来自你的。”

 

埃弗雷特抬头看着他，突然感到某种莫名的怒火和勇气涌进他的血液，他伸出左手搭住特查拉的大腿，隔着衣料，他能感到特查拉的身体紧绷起来。他迎着特查拉的视线，用手撑着特查拉的身体，慢慢地跪在了他面前。冰冷的瓷砖贴着他的膝盖，他的小腿依然隐隐作痛，但他毫不在乎。他的脸几乎贴着特查拉的胯部，他能感到对方的体温抚在自己的脸上。

 

“我今晚杀了十个人，”埃弗雷特开口，“他们甚至都没有威胁我的生命，但是我还是对着他们的脑袋扣下了扳机，我本来可以只瞄准膝盖，但是我没有。”他用侧脸轻轻蹭着特查拉的裤裆，特查拉吸了口气，埃弗雷特再次抬头看他，“我想这足够证明我会为你做任何事。”

 

特查拉看上去有些惊讶，埃弗雷特心下感到了些许满足——毕竟他让这位年长的男人感到震惊可不是十分容易的事。他看着特查拉的表情从震惊、惊叹又变成了若有所思，最终他的眼中带上了某种柔软温和的东西，那种埃弗雷特逐渐意识到，似乎是只留给他的柔软温和。

 

他感到特查拉的手指伸进他的头发，轻轻抚摸他的头皮，埃弗雷特下意识地闭上眼睛，嘴唇贴向前方，他能感觉到年长男人衣料下的隆起。

 

他能感觉到特查拉吸了口气，“即使是让我操你的嘴？”他提问的语气平淡又无辜。

 

埃弗雷特打了个冷战，睁开眼睛看向特查拉。男人的神情中藏着某种狂野的东西，他的手掌包裹着埃弗雷特的脑袋。埃弗雷特目不转睛地看着他的眼睛，张开嘴唇，隔着布料亲吻特查拉半硬的老二。那温热的血肉隔着棉布在他的舌头上跳动，特查拉嘶了一声，手指在他的头发上猛地收紧，又轻轻放开，他的手指像是道歉似的顺着他拉扯的地方划圈。

 

“你不用对我这么小心，”埃弗雷特垂下视线，专心地看向自己眼前的任务，他用鼻子拱了拱特查拉的裤裆拉链，对着上面纽扣低语，“我不会碎的。”

 

“小心说话，男孩，”特查拉的一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏，“你不知道你在要求什么。”

 

埃弗雷特模棱两可地哼了一声，用牙齿咬住那颗纽扣，用舌头把它给卷开，又衔住了特查拉的裤子拉链。他用双手环着特查拉的大腿，脸颊贴着他的身体把拉链往下拉。特查拉的老二贴在他的内裤上，埃弗雷特摊平自己的舌头贴向那个温热的部位。特查拉的手掌这次刻意而谨慎地抓住了他的头发，把他轻轻往后拉。埃弗雷特的双手依然搭在他大腿上，他询问地抬头看向特查拉。特查拉的瞳孔放大，但他皱着眉头。

 

“你是从哪儿学会这个的？”他低声嘀咕。

 

埃弗雷特耸了耸肩，“我是个健康的二十三岁同性恋男性，特查拉，不是个阿米什处女。”他伸手去摸特查拉的内裤边缘，探寻地向上看他。

 

“你从没说过你有过男朋友，”他接着问道，但他放在埃弗雷特脑袋上的手指放松下来，埃弗雷特将此视为许可，用手指卷起特查拉的内裤边缘往下拉。年长的男人依然穿着半身西装，他的裤子开着口，衬衫散落在外面，内裤的前端被埃弗雷特拉了一半。他惊恐又着迷地看着特查拉的老二挣开束缚，几乎径直弹到他的嘴上——看在老天的份上，他甚至还没有完全勃起。

 

埃弗雷特舔了舔嘴唇，舌头微微滑过特查拉的前端，尝到上面的咸味，“我觉得你不需要担心前男友的问题。”然后他张开双唇，近乎急切地用自己的嘴包裹住年长男人老二的顶端，他用舌头去舔特查拉的前端，把前液在头部抹开。他抬起身子，让他的顶端从自己的嘴里滑出来。他俯身用舌头贴着特查拉露在衣服外面的根部，摊平舌头顺着他的勃起一路往上舔，然后又用嘴唇深深包裹他，把他含在嘴里轻轻吮吸。特查拉的手指在他脑袋上收紧，他浅浅地吸着气，大腿在他的手掌下紧绷。他伸手扶住特查拉的根部，前后摆动脑袋，用自己的嘴唇尽可能地润湿特查拉的老二。

 

特查拉在他的上方喘气，“埃弗雷特。”他在埃弗雷特用舌头再次扫过他的前端时呻吟，“埃弗雷特。”他再次开口，但埃弗雷特没有理他，依然用嘴吮吸着他的前部，一只手轻轻地抚摸他的后部。他感觉到特查拉的手掌抓住了他的后颈，另一只手抵住了他的肩膀，“埃弗雷特，”他严厉地说，埃弗雷特停下动作，嘴里依然含着他的老二，他抬起视线，看见特查拉脸上渴望而近乎贪婪的神色，“你会让我操你的嘴吗？”

 

他轻轻松开特查拉的老二，身体微微后靠，感到他光滑的头部滑过自己的上颚。特查拉慢慢松开了他的后颈和肩膀，用双手环住埃弗雷特的后脑勺，轻轻抓住他的头发，特查拉的手掌有力而温暖。

 

埃弗雷特闭上了眼睛。

 

他感到特查拉试探性地移动自己的胯部，他放松自己的下颚，拱起舌头托住特查拉的老二。特查拉的手掌将他固定在原地，他的味道充斥着埃弗雷特的鼻子和嘴巴，埃弗雷特双手搭着他的胯部，感到自己完全被特查拉占有。特查拉的喉咙里发出了满意的呻吟，他的一只手在埃弗雷特的脑袋上蜷起来，更用力地抓住了他的头发。他让自己的老二浅浅进出埃弗雷特的嘴唇，每一次都进入得更深。他的顶端从埃弗雷特的上颚滑向他的喉咙入口，埃弗雷特忍不住哽咽了起来，他感到脸颊发烫，泪水下意识地涌入眼眶，但特查拉抓住了他的头发，把他固定在原地，直到他的压抑住自己的咽反射，嘴里包裹着特查拉的老二放松下来。

 

他用一只手搭住特查拉的手腕，并用舌头顶了顶他的老二。

 

“好男孩儿。”特查拉低声赞美，埃弗雷特甚至都不确定他是否在无意间将这句话说出口，但这让他感到浑身发热，他突然意识到自己的勃起正贴着他的裤子抗议，并好奇自己之前是无如何一直视它的存在。他松开特查拉的手腕，想要伸手去解开自己的裤子，但这时特查拉狠狠地抓了一下他的头发，“不，”他命令道，“管好你的手，男孩儿。”

 

然后他就操起了埃弗雷特的嘴，埃弗雷特急切地感受特查拉的老二入侵自己的嘴唇和喉咙，几乎没有意识到自己将双手背到了身后。他感到头重脚轻，特查拉的气息席卷着他，他感到自己几乎只靠特查拉扶着他脑袋的手掌，和他唇中的老二保持平衡。特查拉每一次从他口中离开，只留下前端在他的舌头上流着前液，都好像把空气抽离埃弗雷特的身体，直到他再次把自己操入埃弗雷特的喉咙，他才感觉到自己可以呼吸。他卷起舌头，试图在特查拉进出的时候吮吸他。

 

“操，埃弗雷特，”特查拉的左手大拇指按着埃弗雷特的太阳穴，加快了自己抽插的速度，埃弗雷特回应地咕哝了一声，“是的，是的，宝贝男孩儿——再来一次。”他半是命令、半是请求地喘息，于是埃弗雷特按照他喜欢的方式含着他的老二，感到自己的勃起发疼地顶着裤子前端的金属拉链。他感到欲火焚身，但同时又毫不在乎，因为特查拉美味的、光辉壮阔的勃起正在操进他的喉咙，而他本人正如同抓着救命稻草一般抓着埃弗雷特的头发，喉咙里发出低沉肮脏的呻吟。

 

突然，特查拉从他的嘴中离开，他茫然地睁眼，倾身想要用嘴唇捕获眼前的勃起，却被特查拉一手揪住了头发。他半睁着眼睛，看着特查拉修长的手指飞快地撸动自己的老二，他的前端不断地在涌出前液。埃弗雷特张开嘴巴，伸出舌头试图去接住那些液体。特查拉把自己的前端放在埃弗雷特的舌头上，埃弗雷特感受到他勃起的脉动，听到他不断加重的喘息。他顺从地跪在原地，感到特查拉的大腿紧绷，他的高潮顺着手掌的动作落入埃弗雷特的舌头。他松开了埃弗雷特的头发，于是埃弗雷特倾身含住了他的头部，轻轻地吮吸他的液体，特查拉还在慢慢地抚摸自己，把剩余的精液全都送进埃弗雷特急切的喉咙里。

 

直到特查拉推了推他的肩膀，他才松开嘴，让特查拉瘫软的老二离开自己的嘴唇。他的喉咙里满是性和咸腥的味道，他感到浑身发软，仿佛自己刚才也高潮了一番，他意识到自己的双手依然背在身后。他让自己的手臂放松下来，刚想往后坐到自己的小腿上，特查拉就俯下身，用一只手臂环住了他的腰，埃弗雷特下意识地环住他的肩膀，撑着特查拉的身体站了起来，他还没来得及站直，特查拉的舌头就舔进了他的嘴。

 

这个吻和上一个吻完全不一样，特查拉的舌头下流地占领他的口腔，与他的舌头交缠，几乎想要操进他的喉咙去尝自己在里面留下的味道。他的一只手掌按着埃弗雷特赤裸的脊背，另一只手游移地拂过他的胸膛和小腹，毫无疑虑地解开了他的裤子。在特查拉抓住他的老二时，埃弗雷特在他的唇上哼了一声。特查拉一边用牙齿轻咬着他的下唇，一边粗鲁地抚慰埃弗雷特的老二。埃弗雷特无助地哽咽起来，手指抠着特查拉背上的衣料。特查拉的嘴唇滑向他的脸颊、侧颈和锁骨，埃弗雷特扬起头，感受特查拉的头发摩擦着自己的下巴，他粗糙的手掌包裹自己的老二。

 

高潮到来的时候他几乎感到意外，他颤抖着呼唤着特查拉的名字，射进他的手掌。特查拉的嘴唇温暖地贴着他的肩膀。他们在原地彼此拥抱了好一会儿，直到汗水在埃弗雷特身上冷却下来，他打了个冷战。

 

“唔嗯，”特查拉对着他的脖子低语，“你的洗澡水都要冷了。”但他的手掌依然在埃弗雷特的身上流连，他把沾着精液的手掌按在埃弗雷特的身侧，埃弗雷特嫌弃地推了推他的肩膀，特查拉低声笑了起来，将嘴唇最后一次贴向他的脸颊，然后从他身边退开。他伸手去解自己的衣扣，然后顿了一下，抬起眼，半是喜爱、半是羞赧地看着埃弗雷特。

 

“介意我跟你一起洗吗？”

 

埃弗雷特想要上前吻他，但是他忘记了自己腿上的伤口，疼痛让他径直栽到了特查拉的怀里。特查拉用手臂环着他，胸膛贴着他的脸颊发笑。然后他捧起埃弗雷特的脸再一次亲吻他，而埃弗雷特好奇自己是否能够对此习以为常。

 

_或许他不需要。_ 埃弗雷特一边回吻特查拉一边想： _或许日常对于他来说早就毫无意义了。_

 

####

 

他们开始叫他“小玫瑰”。

 

当然，有些人会叫他“那个男孩”或是“老大的男孩”，但是大多数人都不会在特查拉面前这么叫他。他相信这肯定不是最糟糕的外号，只是他从来没有听到过而已，又或者是特查拉暗自把它们压了下去。埃弗雷特不确定哪种可能更糟糕。

 

无论如何，当他给特查拉的“生意伙伴”介绍自己时，他的身份是“一位利益相关的法律顾问”。他嘴上这么说，但所有明眼人只要看一看他的手腕，就知道他是特查拉的人——那个晚上特查拉尤为兴致勃勃，他在埃弗雷特的公寓的沙发上帮他口了一次，又在浴室里操了他的屁股，接着他们无可避免地又在床上来了一轮——无论如何，第二天早上，特查拉把埃弗雷特带到长岛，当着基地里所有人的面给他手上套了一圈奇莫由珠，他解释说这是瓦坎达成员的象征。

 

苏瑞解释说里面放着追踪器和紧急警报装置。

 

他本应当感到恐惧，但当他走出教学楼，发现两个穿着西装，带着墨镜，耳朵上别着耳机的壮汉一左一右地贴到他身侧时，他只感到一阵宽慰。

 

两位保镖一言不发地把他带到学校外围，埃弗雷特看见眼前出现了一辆微加长的凯迪拉克。他停下脚步，有些微妙地感受在自己平静的心跳，手指轻轻触碰手腕上的珠子，但没有发动里面的警报装置。

 

当车子在他的眼前停下，保镖打开门，露出他父亲的面孔时，埃弗雷特甚至不感到害怕。

 

“上车，肯尼，”他父亲对他招了招手，“我们得谈谈。”

 

埃弗雷特握了握肩上的书包带，爬上了车。他父亲的车厢里一如既往地散发着波本酒的味道，埃弗雷特突然意识到自己已经很久没有闻过这个味道了——特查拉在长岛的办公室里没有酒柜，更别说埃弗雷特的公寓了，话说回来，他似乎从来都没有在长岛的别墅里看到过半滴酒精……

 

“……如果你需要帮助，为什么不来找我呢，肯尼？”

 

在车内安静下来之后，埃弗雷特才意识到自己又下意识地屏蔽了自己父亲的声音。他分神地看着窗外移动的景色，感到奇莫由珠温暖地贴着自己的手腕。

 

“我不需要你的帮助，爸爸。”

 

“埃弗雷特。”

 

埃弗雷特几乎已经忘记他父亲上次这么叫他是什么时候了，他扭头去看他，他父亲与他上次见他的样子几乎没有分别。他的脸上依然凝固着永恒的多疑、愤怒和高傲，埃弗雷特看到他有些游移的眼神和眼中的血丝，知道这意味着他刚喝了酒。

 

“儿子，”他的父亲挪动了一下双腿，似乎想靠近他，但埃弗雷特飞快地退到了车子的另一边，“孩子，世界上有很多人都想利用你来伤害我，我不愿意看到你因此受伤。”

 

埃弗雷特有些不可置信地看着他，思索自己是否真的应该为对方的举动感到惊奇，他没有说话。

 

“你在选择跟非常危险的人打交道，肯尼，”他的父亲语重心长地叹了口气，仿佛在面对固执己见的说客，“你不会真的以为瓦坎达会以一片真心接近你，是吧？你知道最近街上的流言吗？”

 

“什么流言。”

 

“瓦坎达在针对我的选区，埃弗雷特。”他的父亲皱起了眉头，那样子就跟埃弗雷特小的时候，怎么都没办法在小提琴上拉出F小调的音阶时的表情一样，“他们做得很微妙，但是我知道是瓦坎达在暗地里捣乱。我派人四处查了查，告诉我，肯尼——你有听过‘小玫瑰’这个名字吗？”

 

埃弗雷特对他眨了眨眼，“没有，”他用尽全部力气才控制住了自己的笑意，“瓦坎达？”

 

他父亲眯起了眼睛，审视着埃弗雷特，埃弗雷特意识到他在看自己的书包、他身上的衣服、他的皮鞋，“我虽然老了，埃弗雷特，但我不瞎。”他的手指焦虑地敲着自己的膝盖，埃弗雷特知道这是他恼怒的征兆，“我知道你——你和那个黑鬼——”

 

“好了，爸爸，”埃弗雷特打断他，“让我们不要把事情升级到那个层面去，好吗？”

 

他的父亲握紧了手指，埃弗雷特看着他，近乎冷漠地看着他身上怒火的迹象，并想起自己从前是如何为这些迹象感到恐惧，“哪个层面？”

 

“噢，就是我们以前经常 _探讨_ 的层面，”埃弗雷特从善如流的开口，“比如我被同性吸引是否意味着我身上带着某种女性特质，以及人的肤色基因是否决定人的优劣——简而言之，就是我喜欢被男人操屁股意味着我是个娘炮，以及白人纳粹应该统治世界，我相信这肯定能成为完美的竞选标语。”

 

“肯尼——”

 

“——不，”埃弗雷特打断他，并且隐约意识到这或许是自己有生之年第一次打断这个男人，“别他妈叫我肯尼，我 _妈妈_ 叫我肯尼。你还记得她吗？那个放弃了自己的事业，把自己的一切都交给你的女人，你夺走了她的一切，然后丢下她一个人 _等死_ ！”

 

“她 _背叛_ 了我！”他父亲喊叫起来，他的脸色发红，脑袋上青筋凸起，“ _我_ 给了她一切，我给了 _你_ 一切，而 _你们_ ——你们却丝毫不知感恩，还反过来一起谋害我！我早该知道，你这该死的小杂种，就跟你该死的妈妈一样会为了任何事张开双腿——”

 

“你说完那个句子，”埃弗雷特咬着牙关说道，“相信我，你的选区会成为你最不需要关心的事。”

 

他的父亲冷笑了一声，“你要怎么办呢，让你的新男朋友来干掉我吗？”他掐细了声音嘲笑他，“你以为世界这么单纯吗？只要你当他的婊子，他就给你吃好的穿好的，顺便为你杀人放火？”

 

“或许，”埃弗雷特突然感到一丝冷静，他审视着眼前的男人，他看到了他的父亲，但同时也看到了一位焦虑而愤怒的政客，正在对抗一个自己看不见的敌人，“但我肯定不如你单纯，你以为只要侮辱一下他的婊子的人格，就能在他的耳边吹枕边风。”他笑了起来，“你一点都不知道自己在对付什么，不是吗？”

 

埃弗雷特感到车辆停了下来，他看向车外，发现不知道什么时候，他们已经到达了一家医院门口。埃弗雷特看了一会儿，才反应过来这是他母亲原来接受治疗的医院，然后他意识到特查拉肯定用了什么方法将母亲的转院档案保密了。

 

“埃弗雷特，”他转头去看他的父亲，对方脸上已经带上了一副平静的面具，多年的政治生涯还是为他训练出了一些技巧，但没有人比埃弗雷特更熟悉这些技巧了，“埃弗雷特，我很抱歉，我不是来跟你吵架的。我来是想跟你说，我打算付清你母亲的医药费，只要你——”

 

“你甚至都没去看过她，不是吗？”埃弗雷特侧着身体，看向他恐惧了二十年的男人，“我原来以为，因为你供我吃、供我穿、给予我生命，就意味着你拥有我的人生。但是现在你给我听好了：操你的，你不拥有我的尊严，也不拥有我的忠诚，它们现在拥有更好的主人。”

 

他扳开侧门上的安全锁，推门下了车，在把门甩上的前一秒，他顿了顿，又弯下腰，对他一脸震惊的父亲咧嘴笑了起来，“以及是的，我会让我新男朋友顺便给我杀人放火。”


	5. Chapter 5

 

等他父亲的车离开之后，埃弗雷特给特查拉打了个电话。他其实可以坐地铁回到第二大道，但当他目送那辆黑色凯迪拉克远去时，手指却依旧不自觉地摸向外套的口袋，在他反应过来的时候，特查拉已经接通了电话。

 

“你在哪儿？”特查拉问候他。

 

“你不知道吗？”埃弗雷特嘀咕，他听见特查拉不耐烦地吐了口气，“国王郡医院中心。”他听见纸张和衣料摩擦的声音，“我没事儿，”他赶忙说道，“就是如果你有空的话，能不能派辆车来接一下我？我实在不想坐一个小时的地铁回曼哈顿。”

 

“找个地方等一会儿，车到了我叫你。”然后特查拉就挂了电话，埃弗雷特把手机从耳边拿开，看到上面通话终止的图标，便把它重新塞回了口袋里。他在医院旁边找了间咖啡厅，给自己点了一杯甜得要死的热巧克力配生奶油和肉桂，然后坐在窗边的位置，看着天色逐渐昏沉，直到特查拉的黑色捷豹滑到埃弗雷特面对的街边停下。

 

他拎起书包，向外面走去。

 

埃弗雷特伸手打开后座车门，往里面看，“你不必亲自来的。”他说，但特查拉只是皱着眉头看他。埃弗雷特叹了口气，爬进了车里。他关上车门，看见特查拉张口想要说话，却感到一阵古怪的热情攒着他的胸口。于是他把书包丢到一边，手脚并用地凑近特查拉，用手捧住他的脸颊，将自己的嘴唇贴到他的嘴唇上。特查拉显然被吓了一跳，他的嘴唇僵硬而冰冷地贴着他，埃弗雷特毫不在意地用手肘撑着他的肩膀，双腿在他的大腿两侧岔开，一屁股坐到他的身上。特查拉的手摸上了他的腰，他的嘴唇也在埃弗雷特的坚持下张开，他的亲吻一如往常一样让埃弗雷特双腿发软、喉咙干燥，他凑在特查拉的身上深深呼吸他的古龙水味，他吹到埃弗雷特脸上的粗重的呼吸。特查拉尝起来像是薄荷和芝士，埃弗雷特一手环着他的脖子，一手伸进他的西装外套里抚摸他的胸膛。

 

当埃弗雷特终于从特查拉的唇上退开时，纯粹是因为特查拉不容拒绝的手掌捏着他的后颈。他低吟着别开脸，用鼻子去蹭特查拉的脸颊，顺着他下巴上的胡茬一路往下，然后把自己的脸埋进特查拉的颈窝里。特查拉的一只手臂环着他的腰，另外一只手顺着他的脊背安抚地来回抚摸。

 

“宝贝男孩儿，”他对着埃弗雷特的头发低语，“发生什么事了？”他低沉的声线贴着埃弗雷特的皮肤颤动。

 

“没事儿，”埃弗雷特回答，“就是想你了。”

 

特查拉轻轻拍了一下他的背，不满地吐了口气，他的下巴贴着埃弗雷特的脑袋移动，然后埃弗雷特听见前座与后座之间的格挡板慢慢上升的声音。他贴着特查拉的胸膛，感受他身上的暖意。

 

“埃弗雷特。”特查拉又叫了他一声。

 

埃弗雷特躺在特查拉的怀抱里，闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，“我爸爸来找我了。”他对着特查拉脖子上的皮肤嘀咕，特查拉环着他的手臂紧了紧，埃弗雷特感到他点了点头，示意他继续，“他似乎认为瓦坎达在他的选区里搞破坏，以及我或许能帮他解决这个问题。”

 

特查拉了然的哼了一声，他的大拇指在埃弗雷特的背上画着圆圈，埃弗雷特感到自己的身体发热，特查拉的大腿美味地压在他的胯部。他的手掌从特查拉的胸膛一路往下滑，凑到他们的身体之间，隔着西装裤去碰特查拉的老二。特查拉没有阻止他，只是松开了环着他腰的手臂，让他能够更自由地触碰他。埃弗雷特贴着特查拉的脖子呼吸，时不时伸出舌头去舔他皮肤上的盐味，特查拉一言不发地任由埃弗雷特把他摸到勃起，他微微抬起大腿，美味地摩擦埃弗雷特的胯部。

 

“爸爸不知道那是我，”埃弗雷特呻吟着摆动腰，把自己的勃起按向特查拉隆起的裆部，他燥热又敏感，特查拉手指在他的背上点燃火焰，他贴着特查拉的胸膛感受他的呻吟，他胸口微弱的震动让埃弗雷特浑身发抖，“他就这样大摇大摆的来找我，想像收买一只失宠的狗一样收买我，以为我还会像以前那样急切地摇着尾巴去舔他的鞋子。”快感从他的下体一路窜入脚尖，他感到有些歇斯底里、头脑昏沉，快乐与欢愉在他的血液里歌唱，而特查拉的嘴唇亲吻着他的头发。

 

“你高兴了？”特查拉的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤笑了起来。

 

“我很高兴。”埃弗雷特伸手去解特查拉领口上的扣子，然后又用舌头去舔特查拉裸露的锁骨，他对着特查拉的皮肤呢喃： “我高兴极了，爹地。”

 

“操，”特查拉嘶了一声，扯住埃弗雷特的头发，埃弗雷特感到他的大腿在身下美味地绷紧，他的勃起顶向自己的胯部，“操，埃弗雷特，你不能——”

 

“是你叫我‘宝贝男孩儿’在先的——”而特查拉的手掌托住了他的下巴。

 

特查拉的吻急切而辛辣，占领着埃弗雷特的口腔。每当特查拉这么吻他的时候，埃弗雷特都只能无助地靠在他身上，任由年长的男人侵犯他的嘴。特查拉轻轻吮吸埃弗雷特的下唇，温热的鼻息吹到他脸上。埃弗雷特呻吟着伸手去碰特查拉的腰带，但特查拉移动了一下自己的位置，用手托着埃弗雷特的屁股，让他们的身体紧紧相贴，中间毫无缝隙。埃弗雷特不得不把自己的双手抽出来，环住特查拉的脖子。特查拉拍了拍他的屁股，又将手指伸入他的头发中。

 

“做个好孩子，”他让埃弗雷特的脑袋歪向一边，吻了吻他的颈侧，“别乱动，等到了公寓我会奖励你的。”

 

“特查拉——”埃弗雷特抱怨起来，扭动着腰部去摩擦他裤子上的隆起，但特查拉用手按住了他的胯骨，用力打了一下他的屁股，埃弗雷特感到脖子发热，老二难受地顶在裤子上，臀部刚刚被特查拉打过的地方还有些刺痛，而特查拉的手掌把他牢牢地按在对方身上，让他动弹不得。

 

“再说一遍，”特查拉用胡茬蹭着他的脸颊，在他耳边呢喃，“这次好好说。”

 

“爹——爹地，”埃弗雷特无助地环着特查拉的肩膀，侧过脑袋去吻特查拉的下巴，“爹地——求你——”特查拉别过脸安抚地亲吻他，他的舌头温柔地舔着埃弗雷特的嘴，耐心深情得让埃弗雷特浑身发软。他的双腿紧紧地环着特查拉的大腿，特查拉的一只手包裹着他的臀瓣，手指轻轻地隔着裤子抚摸他中间的缝隙。

 

“嘘——”他在亲吻间低声安慰埃弗雷特，“再等一会儿，宝贝男孩儿，我可不想在车里把你弄得不舒服了，嗯？”埃弗雷特顺从地点头，特查拉最后又吻了他一下，才把埃弗雷特的脑袋按向他的颈窝。埃弗雷特用嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，坐在他身上喘气。特查拉满意地哼了一声，拍了拍他的脑袋，一只手依然环着他的臀部，另一只手轻轻地梳理着他的头发。

 

埃弗雷特不知道自己是怎么挨到公寓的，当他从车上下来的时候感到双脚发软，特查拉从另一边下车，来到他身边环住了他的腰，把他一路推进自己的公寓。埃弗雷特贴着特查拉的身侧，呼吸着他的味道，恍惚间意识到特查拉已经把门打开，正在把他往门里推。

 

在门关上的那一刻，埃弗雷特就被压在了门板上，特查拉的膝盖分开他的双腿，埃弗雷特扬起脑袋，感受特查拉的大腿美味地顶在自己的裆部。特查拉的嘴唇温暖湿热地落在他暴露的脖子上。

 

“爹地——”埃弗雷特哀求着抱住特查拉的脑袋，拱起腰贴近对方的身体，而特查拉的舌头卷进了他的嘴中，让他无法思考，仿佛天地间只剩下特查拉和他的舌头——

 

特查拉突然停了下来，他用手按着埃弗雷特的肩膀，舌头和大腿离开了埃弗雷特的身体，埃弗雷特迷茫地睁开眼睛——他甚至没有意识到自己是什么时候闭上眼睛的。特查拉在他面前喘着粗气，眼睛渴望而锐利地盯着他。

 

“安全词，男孩儿，”埃弗雷特被特查拉的嘴唇分了心，好一会儿才反应过来他在说什么，“你知道安全词是干什么的，是吧？”

 

埃弗雷特点点头，感到自己的心跳顶到了喉咙上，一阵恐慌紧紧地攒住了他的喉咙，仿佛现在才意识到自己刚刚的所作所为。他一点都不知道自己刚才为什么会——会那样叫特查拉，但现在那份恍惚的勇敢在特查拉敏锐的眼神下褪去。他的老二依然地顶着自己的拉链，特查拉的胡茬让他的皮肤微微发痒，他有些羞愧地低下头，突然感到很不自在。

 

“嘿，”特查拉又靠近了他一点，手指托起他的下巴，让他抬头对上他的视线。年长的男人似乎察觉到了他的恐惧，他的眼神耐心而温柔，手指熟悉地抚摸他的皮肤，“你知道你可以信任我，对吧？”

 

埃弗雷特闭上眼睛，追随着特查拉的触碰，“我相信你，”他毫不犹豫地说，“我只是……”他紧紧地闭着眼睛，他的脸颊发热，感觉自己像个17岁的青少年一样手足无措，“我不知道我为什么——你——我不——”

 

“埃弗雷特。”特查拉轻轻地拍了拍他的脸，埃弗雷特因为他的语气睁开了眼睛，年长的男人皱着眉头，有些担忧地看着他。

 

“你喜欢吗？”埃弗雷特脱口而出，然后感到自己的耳根烧了起来。特查拉歪着头看了他一会儿，扬起了眉毛。

 

“宝贝男孩儿，”特查拉微微勾着嘴角，牵起埃弗雷特的手，让埃弗雷特去摸他的勃起。埃弗雷特咬着嘴唇，感受他的隆起火热地贴着他的手掌，“你觉得我喜欢吗？”

 

埃弗雷特有些羞愧地低下头，用手隔着布料轻轻抚摸特查拉，“好吧，”他嘀咕着靠向特查拉，把额头搭在了他的肩膀上，“我不知道——我从来没有——我的意思是，我知道理论上……”

 

“嘘——”特查拉拥抱着他，手指安抚地抚摸他的脊背，嘴唇吻了吻他的头发，“没事，我们今天什么都不用做——”

 

“——但是我想要！”埃弗雷特急切地打断他，他抬起头看向年长的男人，“我——我信任你，我想要。”

 

特查拉用手臂紧紧地环着他的腰，低下头再次亲吻他。这个吻让埃弗雷特想起他们的第一个吻，特查拉将他压在沙发上，深切温柔地仿佛不亲吻他就无法呼吸似的。他的舌头滑过埃弗雷特的下唇，让他呻吟起来。

 

“那我们就慢慢来，”特查拉对着埃弗雷特的嘴唇低语，“你知道红绿吗？”

 

埃弗雷特点点头，别过脸亲吻特查拉的脖子，“绿色是继续，黄色是慢点，红色是停下。”

 

“很好。”特查拉退开了一点，埃弗雷特抬头看向他的眼睛，“今天我们不用做太多，”他想埃弗雷特保证，“这是你的奖励，我想让你开心，好吗？”

 

“我很开心。”埃弗雷特回答。

 

特查拉抿起了嘴，没有再说话。他牵起埃弗雷特的手，把他带到楼上的卧室里。

 

“把衣服脱了，”关上门后，特查拉站在埃弗雷特的面前，埃弗雷特全神贯注地观察着他，看着特查拉的转变，情人的温柔从他的表情中减弱，取而代之的是捕食者一般的权威和贪婪，他站在半米之外，眼神刻意地扫过埃弗雷特的身体， “跪到床上去，身体最坐直，手臂背到身后，不要回头。”

 

 

埃弗雷特脱下T恤，在特查拉的注视下把它叠好放在一旁的椅子上。他双手颤抖地解开自己的皮带 ，金属扣好几次敲出了响亮的声响。当那恼人的玩意儿终于打开之后，埃弗雷特三两下把裤子和内裤一起脱了下来，他的老二精神地站着。他抬头看了一眼特查拉，又把裤子叠好放在一边，然后背过身朝床上走去。

 

埃弗雷特在床上跪坐下来，任由自己的老二发疼地立在空中，双手在身后交叠。他不能回头，只能盯着眼前深色的墙纸，秉着呼吸聆听身后特查拉的动静。他听到衣料摩擦的声音，意识到特查拉正在脱下自己的衣服。他突然感到一阵可惜，只能凭空想象白衬衫从特查拉的肩膀上落下的样子，他强壮的手臂和大腿，他腹部的毛发和——

 

“颜色。”特查拉的手突然落到了他的肩膀上，埃弗雷特微微惊了一下，意识到自己刚刚有些分神。

 

“绿——绿色。”特查拉的手掌从他的肩膀上滑下来，取而代之的是他的嘴唇。

 

“很好。”他赞美道，埃弗雷特感到他身上的热量，他的手掌抚摸着他的身体，“我要把你的手绑起来了，颜色。”

 

“绿色。”埃弗雷特吸了口气，这次回答让他感到更加自信。但他依然小心翼翼地呼吸，等待特查拉的动作，走向房间的另外一边，他听见了衣柜被打开的声音。

 

“说起来，”特查拉再次回到他的身边，“我从来没见过你打领带。”他用手托起埃弗雷特交叠的手腕，埃弗雷特感到那柔软的丝绸贴向自己的皮肤，在自己的手腕上缠绕，将它们固定在原地，“还好我们给它们找到了全新的用途，不然就太浪费了，嗯？”他感到特查拉最后打了个结，便试探地动了动手臂，适应自己的活动范围。

“颜色。”特查拉吻了吻他的脖子，手掌占有地抚摸他的身侧。

 

“绿色。”

 

“好孩子。”特查拉的胸膛贴在他身后，用手扭过他的下巴与他亲吻，这个吻强硬而充满渴望，舌头和嘴唇色情地占有他。埃弗雷特半仰着头靠在特查拉身上，但是却被自己困住的双手不舒服地挡住，“唔嗯——别急。”他再次退开，埃弗雷特抑制住自己回头的渴望，听着身后布料移动的声音。没过多久，特查拉的双手就举着又一条领带来到他眼前，冰冷的丝绸贴向他的眼睑，埃弗雷特闭上眼睛，让自己陷入黑暗之中。

 

“颜色。”特查拉问道。

 

“绿色。”埃弗雷特回答，试图让自己听起来没有那么迫不及待。特查拉熟练地用领带在他脑后打了个结，布料牢牢地贴在他的眼睛上，又不至于让他感到难受，这不禁让埃弗雷特感到些许好奇——或许还有些嫉妒。但接着特查拉的嘴唇就落在了他的后颈上，他用手抬起埃弗雷特的臀部，压着他的肩膀让他俯身倒在床上。埃弗雷特意识到自己就像个妓女似的跪在床上，屁股高高地翘起来，等待特查拉操他。

 

“完美，”特查拉的触碰从他的小腿一路滑上他的大腿，他的手掌在埃弗雷特的胯骨上停留了一会儿，又移向他的臀瓣。埃弗雷特的脸枕在柔软的枕头上，只能从布料的缝隙中看出一些光点。他的心跳飞快，老二孤零零地悬在床单上面，无法得到半点摩擦。他感到特查拉在他身后移动，床垫在他的体重下下沉，然后特查拉的勃起滑向他的臀缝，埃弗雷特呻吟着绷起身体，想要得到更多。特查拉伏在他的身上，用体重把他压向床铺，嘴唇湿润地吮吸他的后颈，“我的宝贝男孩儿，”他近乎深情地向他说情话，“我有告诉过你你有多漂亮吗？”他用手扣着埃弗雷特的胯骨，固定他的臀部，他的勃起在埃弗雷特的大腿内侧摩擦。埃弗雷特感到自己的老二抽动起来。

 

“我现在要打开你了，”特查拉从他的背上直起身，“为爹地打开你的腿，好吗？”而埃弗雷特除了呻吟和服从之外也没有什么别的办法。

 

特查拉的扩张是纯机械性的， _下次爹地会好好打开你，_ 特查拉一边对着他的皮肤保证，一边用手指进出他的后穴， _先用手指让你爽一次，再把玩具放进去——嘘，我看到你衣柜里的收藏了——等它把你弄得又湿又软，再换我进去。_ 他的手指精准地找到了埃弗雷特的敏感点，埃弗雷特扭动着鼓励特查拉，黑暗让他的身体紧绷，仿佛每一个神经末端都在屏气凝神地等待特查拉的触碰。“但现在我等不及要操你了。”他加入了第三根手指，飞快地扩张他的后穴。

 

“好——好的——”埃弗雷特甚至不知道自己在同意什么，“求你——唔——求你——”，

 

“唔嗯。”特查拉的手指离开了埃弗雷特的身体，埃弗雷特感到自己的后穴空虚地收缩着。特查拉的一只手扣着他的大腿，埃弗雷特急切地挺起腰，感到特查拉的老二来到自己的洞口，但他没有进去，只是用顶端微微顶着他的入口，“求我什么？”

 

埃弗雷特呜咽着试图挪动自己的屁股，却被特查拉的手掌安在原地，他的老二敏感地贴着腹部，“操——操我！爹地——求你——”

 

特查拉的老二完美地填进了他的后穴，他感到轻盈而饱胀，肌肉为特查拉慢慢扩张敞开。特查拉滑动了几下，在第三次时才完全进入他的身体。埃弗雷特呻吟着喘息，感到特查拉俯下身来亲吻他的肩膀，贴着他的耳边喘气。他的手掌紧紧地扳着埃弗雷特的胯骨，牢牢地将他固定在原地。

 

“颜色？”他的舌头轻轻地舔了舔埃弗雷特的耳廓。

 

“绿——绿色，爹地——求你——”

 

但特查拉已经直起身体，抓住他的胯骨开始毫不留情地操他。埃弗雷特动弹不得，只能用肩膀和膝盖撑着自己，任由特查拉的巨物一次次地撑开自己的身体。特查拉按着他的手指几乎让他有些发疼，他有些心不在焉地意识到那里明天可能会留下淤青。他在黑暗中渴望地收紧自己的后穴，听见特查拉嘶声喘息，然后加快了速度更加用力地碾压他的敏感点。埃弗雷特呜咽地收紧拳头，将领带的末端攒进手里。

 

“你觉得你能就这样射吗？”特查拉有些上气不接下气地开口，埃弗雷特再次呻吟了起来。这个特查拉与以往不太一样，埃弗雷特知道他热情而充满占有欲，但他对埃弗雷特总是那么——那么小心翼翼，那么深情而温柔，总是照顾到埃弗雷特的感受。他从未这样——这样 _使用_ 他，把他绑在床上，让他动弹不得，无情地进出他的后穴，让他的勃起可怜地悬在半空，没有得到丝毫照顾，仿佛他不过是个属于他的玩具。

 

“是——是的，”埃弗雷特欲火焚身地承受着特查拉，“是的——求你——”特查拉的巨物完美地将他填满，每一次进出都摩擦着他的敏感点。他贪婪地感受着特查拉按在他身上的手指，他肮脏的喘息和贴着他身侧的大腿，他的老二毫不吝啬地入侵他的内壁——

 

“操——”特查拉咒骂着在他身体里停了下来，埃弗雷特无助地紧紧裹住他，让高潮席卷自己的身体，他的膝盖发软，阴囊紧绷，有些许精液湿润地粘在了自己的腹部。他几乎无法再继续支撑自己，但特查拉的手指依然固定着他的胯骨，他开始再次浅浅地抽插，使用埃弗雷特高潮后敏感的后穴。埃弗雷特呜咽着将脸埋在枕头里，努力为特查拉放松自己。

 

“好孩子。”特查拉赞美完，再次开始操他。他没有持续太久——他们相互挑逗了太长时间，埃弗雷特能感觉到特查拉已经接近高潮，他的呼吸沉重，进出的节奏也变得紊乱。

 

“爹地，”埃弗雷特开口，感到特查拉的指甲按进了他的皮肤，“是的——好棒——唔嗯——爹地！”

 

特查拉的双手环住他的大腿根部，把自己全部埋进埃弗雷特的身体里。埃弗雷特感到他的阴囊贴着自己的臀部抽动，特查拉顺着高潮的韵律继续操他，直到把精液全都射进埃弗雷特的小洞里。当特查拉终于从他身体中退出来时，他再也无法撑起身体，便跪着倒在了床上。特查拉的手掌安抚地抚摸他的小腿和身侧。他伏在埃弗雷特身上，首先解开了他眼睛上的领带，又三两下抽开他手腕上的束缚。

 

埃弗雷特不知道自己中间有没有睡过去，但当他再次恢复意识时，他正半躺在特查拉的怀里，鼻子贴着他的锁骨，特查拉的手掌轻轻按揉着他发酸的肩膀。他的腹部和大腿之间有些发凉，埃弗雷特意识到这意味着特查拉已经清理过了他。

 

“啊，”特查拉吻了吻他的太阳穴，“你回来了。你感觉怎么样？”

 

“……我们一定要再来一次。”他本来想把这句话说得性感一点，但却在中途忍不住打了个哈欠，他恼怒地吐了一口气，特查拉轻声笑了起来。

 

####

 

埃弗雷特醒来时的第一感受是温暖。特查拉温热的身体贴在他身后，大腿环着他的腿，身体严实地缠在他身上。埃弗雷特迷迷糊糊地躺了一会儿，感受特查拉的手掌抚摸着他的胯骨。他的手指轻轻地按压着他的身侧，一阵酸痛从他的皮肤上窜上来。

 

“我弄疼你了。”特查拉的胸膛贴着他嗡鸣，手掌环着埃弗雷特的身侧，他的呼吸吹在埃弗雷特的头发上。

 

“唔嗯，”埃弗雷特扭动着转向特查拉的胸膛，闭着眼睛将嘴唇贴向特查拉胸口的皮肤，他感到特查拉用手环着他的背部，他的胯部压在柔软的床垫上，埃弗雷特只轻微地感到了些许酸痛，“我不在意。”他口齿不清地对着特查拉的胸膛嘀咕，享受特查拉的手指梳进他的头发。

 

“我知道你不在意，小男孩，”特查拉一边梳理着埃弗雷特的头发一边说，听上去有些心不在焉，“这就是为什么我需要在意。”

 

埃弗雷特又在特查拉的怀里躺了一会儿，不情愿地感受自己的大脑逐渐活跃起来。他能感受到房间另一侧窗户外的阳光落在了他的背上，远处传来模糊的鸟鸣，特查拉身上带着沐浴露的香味，他们的毯子被他缠在了双腿之间。而特查拉的手指一直断断续续地抚摸着埃弗雷特的脑袋，

 

“你在想什么呢？”

 

特查拉的手指停了下来。

 

“后天晚上有个拍卖会，”特查拉说，“你跟我一起去，我想让你见个人。”

 

埃弗雷特突然完全清醒了过来，他抬起头看向特查拉，他脸上的胡茬比昨晚要更浓密一些，头发的一侧被压得有些扁，看上去与平时一丝不苟的样子相去甚远。但他的表情肃穆，眼神敏锐，埃弗雷特不清楚具体的情况，但他知道此事非同小可。

 

苏瑞跟他提起过这个“拍卖会”，瓦坎达的产品在这上面向来是重头戏。这是一场在光天化日下进行的违法武器交易，所有的交易品都由古董作为暗号进行。受邀者将会在拍卖会开始之前收到货物信息和对应的古董，在拍卖进行时，拍卖商将会用仿真的假古董进行展示，但真正交易的货品是武器。 _之所以需要搞得这么麻烦_ ，苏瑞解释说， _是因为这场交易不是我们平时处理的那种。参加这种拍卖会的人，都有这方面的——兴趣，如果你懂我的意思的话，他们购买武器不是为了实用，而是纯粹的个人爱好。他们愿意用几百万美金买下一支枪——我们可不会放弃这样的机会。_

 

而这些卖家的身份通常都比较复杂，大多是在社会上有头有脸的人物，所以拍卖会也需要在匿名和伪装下进行。即使是暗箱交易，卖家本人大多不会露脸，而会派自己的代理人前往。毕竟，任何一个遵纪守法的公民都不愿意与臭名昭著的瓦坎达扯上关系。

 

“我猜苏瑞跟你提过了。”特查拉的大拇指拂过埃弗雷特的嘴角，他点了点头。他们躺在对方怀里，相互沉默地看了一会儿，最终特查拉底下脑袋亲了亲埃弗雷特的嘴角。

 

“我猜这意味着你需要一身燕尾服。”


	6. Chapter 6

 

男孩儿看上去并不太好，他的腰板挺得笔直，系领结的手却在发抖。特查拉从浴室里出来，看见他站在衣柜的镜子前面，就绕道他身后，把手指放在他的肩膀上。就算被套进了合身的燕尾服里，男孩儿看上去也依然太过年轻而天真，但他脸上紧绷的表情因为特查拉的触碰而放松了下来。特查拉推着埃弗雷特的肩膀，让他转过身来，为他打好领结，整理好他的领口。他把大拇指搭在埃弗雷特的脸颊上，男孩儿就半闭着眼睛将脑袋靠向他的手掌，看上去像是只没睡醒的猫。

 

于是特查拉又不得不吻他，男孩儿的头发柔软，嘴唇温热，身体却渴切地像只小狮子。特查拉抚摸着他身上的西装布料，顺着修身的夹克描绘他的腰侧和胯骨。

 

“我们该出发了。”特查拉对着他的嘴唇嘀咕，埃弗雷特轻轻地点了点头，底下脑袋又吻了吻他的下巴。特查拉用手抹了抹被他弄得有些乱的头发，“不过在那之前，我有一份礼物要给你。”

 

特查拉为他戴上那副袖扣，低调的深蓝色宝石和银色镶边，配上同样色调的方巾，都映衬着埃弗雷特的眼睛。他的头发在卧室橙黄的灯光下闪烁着浅金色，埃弗雷特说他的头发前几年还是沙金色，但自从学了法之后就开始慢慢发白了。特查拉挑选那副袖扣的时候想象的是埃弗雷特二十年后的模样，男孩儿会比现在更成熟苍老，少了很多不知所措，并多了许多圆滑，他的头发或许会变成银白色，但眼睛依然是狡黠的蓝色。

 

等那个时候，他也就不需要特查拉了。但或许他还会留着他的袖扣，一副好袖扣总是值得珍藏一生的。

 

男孩儿似乎是察觉到了他古怪的伤春悲秋，在特查拉帮他戴上袖口后，就垂着眼睛凑近他。特查拉把他搂在怀里，任由他散漫而克制地亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊。

 

“知道你今晚的任务吗？”在亲吻结束后，特查拉最终开口，男孩儿点点头，脸上浮现了些许不耐烦，特查拉责备地拍了拍他的脸颊，“向我重复一遍。”

 

“他可能会称自己为‘艾瑞克’，但人们也会叫他‘贾巴卡’。”埃弗雷特从他的身边退开，从衣柜里取出了他的燕尾服外套， “你的一举一动都无疑会被看在在场每一个人眼里，因此你需要格外谨慎。相对来说，我就更加……容易被人低估。”

 

“留意他身边的人。”特查拉再次吩咐，“他与谁交谈，他们的神态和情绪，去跟那些跟他交谈过的人搭话，看看能问出什么来。”

 

埃弗雷特向他挑起眉毛，神色揶揄，特查拉抬起手摸了摸他的颧骨。男孩儿抿起嘴唇，“我查了查他，他负责西岸的交易，不是吗？”他犹豫了一下，“他看上去很干净。你觉得他背叛了你？”

 

“我知道他背叛了我。”特查拉说，“贾巴卡的地盘原来是个毒窝，从我父亲那一代开始，我们开始逐渐减少有关毒品的生意，到现在瓦坎达已经完全不进行毒品交易了。虽然现在贾巴卡掌握着西岸的命脉，他们也总觉得我和我父亲夺走了他们的‘黄金时代’，如果你明白我的意思的话。”

 

 “当我得知瓦卡比背叛了我时，我就知道是贾巴卡教唆了他，瓦卡比没有那个胆子和脑子背叛我。”

 

“你觉得他会……？”

 

“杀了我？不一定，至少不是现在。”特查拉安慰地拍了拍埃弗雷特，“瓦卡比的死让他变得更加谨慎。瓦卡比的家族在瓦坎达有很长的历史，他显然没想到我会赶尽杀绝。”

 

埃弗雷特皱起眉头，张口想要说话，但特查拉凑上前去，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角和眼角，“你帮助了我，”他说，“别忘记这一点。”埃弗雷特的脑袋贴着他的下巴，点了点头。

 

“还有一个问题，”过了会儿，埃弗雷特垂着眼睛看向他，“所以我今晚不能只是穿得漂漂亮亮的当你的小男孩？”

 

特查拉环住他的腰，“你永远都是我漂亮的小男孩，”他向他保证，他说完这句话，意识到自己比想象中地还要诚实认真，“好好表现，注意安全，等今晚回来我会奖励你的。”

 

他满意地感受到埃弗雷特打了个冷战。

 

####

 

埃弗雷特在酒吧边遇到了他爸爸的律师朋友，对方挤到他身边，给他点了一杯玛格丽特，跟他调了会儿情，看起来并没有认出他的样子。又或者他认出来了，但是也根本不在乎。毕竟做他们这一行的，面子也大概是身外之物。

 

埃弗雷特喝了他的玛格丽特，而他试图把手放到他的膝盖上。埃弗雷特刚想侧身，却已经有人抓住了他的手。

 

“我不认为这是个好主意，埃德加。”阻止他的男人对埃弗雷特笑了起来，露出一口发黄的牙齿，他穿蓝色的马甲，袖子卷了一半，灰白的头发狂野地四处支棱，看上去与这里大部分的宾客格格不入。他紧紧地搂着律师的肩膀，对方的表情看起来尴尬又不舒服。

 

“克劳。”他咬牙切齿地问候，埃弗雷特把他给的酒凑到嘴边，试图隐藏自己的笑意。

 

“噢，看看我，多失礼。我叫尤利西斯·克劳，在新泽西做生意。”他眨了眨一只眼，向埃弗雷特伸出空闲的那只手，“我刚看见你了，你是和黑豹一起来的，不是吗？”

 

“埃弗雷特。”埃弗雷特放下酒杯，礼貌地握了握他的指尖。埃德加的脸色突然看起来有些不好，而克劳则挑起了一边眉毛。

 

“怎么，不能给我个全名吗？”

 

“唔，你知道他的，”埃弗雷特摆出一副诡秘的表情，往房间的另一边偏了偏脑袋，“总是对属于他的东西看得太紧。”

 

房间的另一边，特查拉正在跟纽约本地的一位武器收藏家交谈。他们站在酒桌之间的某个空旷的地带，特查拉侧着身，半面对着酒吧的方向。他的表情十分专注，但埃弗雷特知道他留着半个眼睛在留意自己的动向。

 

“呃……那个，”埃德加终于把自己从克劳的怀抱中挣脱出来，“我突然想起来……有件事……就先走了。”他猛地从凳子上窜起来，差点撞翻了吧台上的酒杯。他手忙脚乱地把杯子扶好，甚至都没有跟他们俩告别，就头也不回地往门口的方向走去。克劳和埃弗雷特看着他离开，埃弗雷特觉得克劳和自己一样——甚至比他还要享受对方的慌张。

 

“所以，”在埃德加消失之后，克劳开口，埃弗雷特扭头看向他，“我们之前见过吗？”

 

“你知道，这个词儿埃德加刚刚已经用过了。”

 

克劳再次咧开嘴笑了起来，看上去有些歇斯底里。埃弗雷特感到自己颈后竖起了汗毛，他小心地打量着对方，知道对方也在同样打量自己，“噢！这游戏我会玩，”他瞪着眼睛，兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，“你会假装对我不感兴趣，而我则死皮赖脸地缠着你，但我们都心知肚明我这儿有你想要的东西，而你什么都没有。”

 

埃弗雷特挑起眉毛，拿起酒杯喝完了最后一口酒，“真的？”他舔了舔嘴唇，往前倾身，压低声音开口，“我想要你的什么？”

 

克劳也凑近他，从善如流地把手搭在了埃弗雷特的手背上，“如果我说‘那活儿’，”他说，“会不会显得太没有情趣了？”

 

“我很怀疑，”埃弗雷特干巴巴地回答，“你知道我正在跟特查拉睡，对吧。”

 

“当然，当然，如果不是我皮厚，黑豹陛下现在恐怕能把我的手给烧出个洞来。”克劳直起腰来，探究地看着埃弗雷特，“我还注意到一件事。”

 

“怎么？”

 

克劳用手拍了拍埃弗雷特的手背，“你没有把手拿开。”他笑了起来，那露骨的、如豺狼一般的笑意，“所以，我确实又你想要的东西。”

 

埃弗雷特耸了耸肩，“你不是唯一一个注意到别人的同伴的人。”他抽回了手，身体微微转向拍卖会的场地，特查拉背对着他们，看向房间另一边的某个人。他感到克劳顺着他的目光看去，而自称“艾瑞克”的男人向特查拉远远地举了举自己的香槟杯。

 

“看起来你的同伴跟你一样喜欢招摇过市。”埃弗雷特看着特查拉朝艾瑞克的方向走去，轻声评论。

 

“而你和你的同伴则都是苦大仇深的类型。”克劳反唇相讥，“不过正好，我喜欢你们这种类型。”

 

“所以？你打算做些什么吗？”

 

“首先，”克劳侧着身子，跟埃弗雷特一起看着特查拉和艾瑞克相互寒暄，“你不觉得这里太闷热了吗？让我们到外面去，怎么样？”

 

克劳领着埃弗雷特来到连通拍卖厅外面的露台上，埃弗雷特谨慎地跟着他，注意到他把他带到了暗处，隔着特查拉的视线，“你不觉得这就有些老套了吗？”埃弗雷特在克劳两米开外停了下来，透过拍卖厅的玻璃门看向里面。奥克耶正站在门口，严厉地看着他，埃弗雷特挥了挥手。

 

“老办法总是管用。”看到埃弗雷特不再往前走，克劳耸了耸肩，朝埃弗雷特的方向走来，“诶诶，让那位女狮子冷静点，嗯？”

 

“我可管不了她。”

 

“他表现得他不知道似的。亲爱的 _小玫瑰_ ，你在新泽西闹腾的时候，可没见你这么谦逊呢，嗯？”

 

 “哇，冷嘲热讽，这可是新的”，”他冷静地开口，“这看上去可不像是我有求于你。”

 

“唔嗯，你知道我的，埃弗雷特，”克劳扬起双手，做了一个满不在乎的表情，“我就是个新泽西土生土长的武器贩子，我那该死的妓女母亲把我生在那里，我大概也会在不久的未来死在那里。我们不做什么炸药大炮，就买些穷鬼们用的小玩意，你们瓦坎达和议会和西岸和该死的世界有什么该死的恩怨我都管不着，但是——”他顿了一下，“但是，嘿——你真不应该在我的地盘上抢东西。”

 

“那你一开始就不应该从瓦坎达那里抢东西。”

 

“不是，”克劳的语气十分耐心，像是害怕埃弗雷特听不明白似的，“我刚刚不都解释了，我们想事情没那么长远。当瓦卡比来找我们的时候，我们也只是想着白来的货物不要白不要，而且——”

 

“如果东西岸打起来，你们或许还能坐收渔翁之利？”

 

“聪明，”克劳向他递了个‘你懂我’的眼神，然后又夸张地叹了口气。“但是，现在有人在新泽西大开杀戒，弄得我们那儿人心惶惶，都没人敢从我这儿买东西了。”

 

埃弗雷特嗤了一声。

 

“我这人没什么原则，也没什么立场，我只想待在我那狗不拉屎的地方赚点小钱。”克劳丝毫没有一点受打击意思，依然欢快地开口，“然后我又想，你们东西岸整天争来争去也不是个办法，西岸那天高皇帝远的，对我们这里的事情又不熟悉……”

 

埃弗雷特侧身，对上克劳的冰冷又歇斯底里的眼神。埃弗雷特用手指按着特查拉给他的袖扣，冰冷的石头压在他的指尖上。

 

“你知道什么？”他谨慎地问。

 

克劳笑了起来，他那黄白的牙齿嘲笑着埃弗雷特，“亲爱的小玫瑰，你是指望我光天化日下告诉你一个精心策划的暗杀那位陛下的计划吗？”

 

“而你指望我就这么相信你？”

 

“人们总说爱情让人盲目，所以值得一试。”克劳满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“不，当然，暗杀这种事情也就瓦卡比这种蠢货能想得出来。” 克劳压低了声音凑近埃弗雷特，“这个年代，就算是黑社会也不屑于搞那些血海深仇的把戏了，艾瑞克有野心，他也不傻，干掉瓦坎达对他自己的名声没好处……但是，你瞧，若是人们知道他跟某位热心步枪协会事务的议员走得很近，事情就不太一样了。”

 

埃弗雷特皱起眉头，“你可能想多了，”他干巴巴地说，“还是说你需要我把我的爹地问题从头到尾给你解释一遍呢？”

 

“诶诶，这我当然明白，埃弗，”克劳伸手，像是好哥们儿似的环住埃弗雷特的肩膀，“我能叫你埃弗不？你看，其他人不知道这事儿，但是你心里那点小算盘我可清楚的很。”

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

 “你是个聪明孩子，埃弗雷特，我不得不承认，或许有点太聪明了。再给你个十年二十年的，恐怕连特查拉了也管不了你呢，嗯？”

 

埃弗雷特斜眼看着他，克劳慢慢地咧开嘴，他的面孔隐藏在阴影里，像是换上了一张古怪的面具。

 

“爹地给你准备了一份大礼呢，肯尼。”

 

####

 

那个晚上他们做爱的时候，男孩儿看上去有些心不在焉。二十几岁孩子的身体总是热情而坦诚，总是那样急切、美丽又羞赧地回应特查拉。但当特查拉俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇时，男孩儿只让他吻在了他的嘴唇和下巴上。特查拉再去想够他的嘴，但埃弗雷特的身体收紧，喉结漂亮地拱在半空中，于是他就忘记了自己之前的想法。

 

事情结束了之后，埃弗雷特把毯子乱七八糟地裹在自己身上，特查拉叫他起来喝水、帮他清理身体的时候他也是半睁着眼睛，一副快要睡着的样子。特查拉反复抚摸着他的脸颊和头发，寻思自己怎么就把一只小猫养成了老虎。

 

####

 

埃弗雷特在黑暗中睁眼，感到自己的眼眶刺痛，泪水不受控制地涌了出来。他吸入的空气闷热而潮湿，带着些许鱼腥味。他的一边耳朵嗡嗡作响，让他好一会儿才分辨出来自己其实躺在地上，他的侧脸贴着冰冷的地板。他闭上眼睛，又过了一会儿才意识到不是自己的脑袋出了问题，而是地板真的在一上一下、一上一下地晃动。

 

埃弗雷特深吸了几口气，睁开眼睛，眼眶的刺痛让他的脑袋嗡鸣，他把那股阵痛忍了过去，强迫自己快点适应黑暗的环境。房间并不完全漆黑，埃弗雷特眼前是一扇门，门缝下的地面上透出一段银色的光芒，照着蓝色的地毯和上面的黄色花纹。

 

埃弗雷特试探地舒展着自己的身体，意识到自己所处的空间十分狭小。他试图往后移动的时候，后脑勺猛地砸上了身后的墙壁，让他疼地再次闭上了眼睛。他的身体不舒服地扭曲着，在他调整姿势的时候，这个小小的房间甚至不能让他伸直双腿。他的双脚和双手不出意外地被绑在了一起，他试图用肩膀撑着墙壁，让自己坐起来，却在半路感到自己的腹部传来一阵钝痛。他吸着气，又躺了一会儿，控制着自己不去过度使用自己受伤的一侧，用半只手姿势古怪地把自己撑了起来。

 

他背靠在墙上，双腿蜷在胸前，看着自己眼前门口下面透出来的那一道光，那个蓝色地毯上的黄色花纹。这个狭小的房间里除了他自己什么都没有，而地板依然在一上一下、一上一下地晃动。空气里填满了某种熟悉的味道，那种潮湿、陈旧，像是往你的喉咙里塞满了棉花的味道。

 

埃弗雷特吸了口气，意识到自己认得这个地方。

 

他在一艘船上。

 

这不是随便哪艘船，他在 _他父亲_ 的船上。

 

埃弗雷特背着手，试图用手指去抠绑着自己的塑料绳。特查拉说过什么来着？ _不要分心_ 。但他临走之前特查拉的眼神让他一直惴惴不安，仿佛他知道自己并不是真的打算去学校。

 

但是特查拉不可能知道，如果知道，他一定不会让他离开。

                        

特查拉知道了的话会不会失望呢？他父亲以前总是喜欢说 _我这是为了你好_ 。多么讽刺，当他因此逃离自己的父亲的时候，却将同样的爱带到了另一个人身上。

 

_如父如子。_

 

门外传来了脚步声，门缝下面的光影闪动，接着是钥匙和门锁叮铃哐啷的响声。埃弗雷特闭上眼睛，感觉到刺眼的灯光闪到了自己的眼睑上。有人领着他肩膀上的衣服把他从地上拽起来，埃弗雷特半眯着眼睛，狼狈地站稳，他的脑袋又开始发疼了。

 

“你知道这里没有什么地方可逃的，”他父亲的声音从门外、又或者从很远的地方传来，让埃弗雷特的耳朵打鸣，“我会让他们帮你松绑，别耍花招。”

 

埃弗雷特手脚上的塑料绳被割开，他还没站稳身体，就被半推半拉地赶到了船舱外面，阳光暖洋洋地落到他的头发丝儿里。埃弗雷特在海风和自己嘴里的铜味之间吸了口气，闻到童年时期在这个甲板上隐约腐烂的木头味。

 

他的父亲站在甲板尽头。

 

埃弗雷特想起新泽西的那天晚上，温暖的枪柄沉甸甸地躺在他的手掌上，尸体敲打在水泥地上的声音沉闷得要命，听上去比一个花瓶摔在地上还要轻。他更小的时候甚至都不敢在家里大声呼吸，他害怕妈妈就那样沉沉地砸到地上，而他没有听见。他想起特查拉的体温贴着他的拇指将子弹打向远方的酒瓶，那个时候的阳光和海风和现在一样温暖。

 

埃弗雷特慢慢地靠近他父亲，“你不该信任贾巴卡。”

 

“而你也不应该信任特查拉，”他父亲没有转身，埃弗雷特顺着他的视线望向远方的曼哈顿，“但我们已经到这个地步了，肯尼。”

 

“我不明白，”埃弗雷特的衣服被海风吹得呼呼作响，他不得不伸手把自己的衣摆拉直，“跟军火贩子扯上关系对你有什么好处呢？别说他们分你多少钱的问题，这事情捅出去你的席位还保得住吗？”

 

“肯尼，”他父亲叹了口气，他父亲轻蔑而失望的叹气，跟埃弗雷特15岁时在打猎的时候一无所获的叹气如出一辙，他扶着栏杆，逆着海风转过身来，埃弗雷特观察着他脑袋上稀疏的头发，第一次意识到这个男人已经开始变得苍老，“军火的时代已经过去了，”埃弗雷特有些好笑地看着他脸上强做耐心的神色，“我曾经试图劝说特查拉，现在正是跟步枪协会合作，把瓦坎达的生意扩大到平民中间的好时机，但是……”他摇了摇头，冷笑了一声，“你或许比我更清楚，特查拉的做法一直十分老派。”

 

“于是你就找到了贾巴卡。”

 

“实际上，是贾巴卡找到的我。”他父亲从船舷边离开，慢慢地从最高层的甲板上踱步下来，“我们两个的理念……不谋而合。”

 

“我好吃惊。”埃弗雷特学他的样子干巴巴地笑了一声，“那么，这跟你买通克劳来绑架我又有什么关系呢？”

 

“再过15分钟，长老会医院就会遭到枪击，枪手会自首，并且告诉警察和媒体他是瓦坎达的成员。警察会搜查他的住处，并且在里面发现足以让特查拉入狱30年的交易记录。”

 

埃弗雷特挑起眉毛，“你意识到这样会得罪多少人吗？”

 

“肯尼，”他父亲沉沉地叹了口气，“你从小就是个冷静的孩子，比谁都懂得孰大孰小道理。你还记得你小时候我带你去打猎吗？前四天你什么都没有打回来，到了第五天，你天还没亮就出了门，到了傍晚才回来。你浑身都是污泥，把你妈妈给你新买的衣服弄得乱七八糟，你让佣人们上山去，他们拉回了一只我见过的最大的麋鹿，到现在我还把那对鹿角挂在客厅里。”

 

“我记得。”埃弗雷特回答，“我用泥巴盖住自己的气味，在栖息地等了一天。我只喝了几口水，连饭都没有吃，呼吸都小心翼翼的，害怕把它们吓跑了。”

 

他父亲抬起手来，拍了拍埃弗雷特的肩膀，“我已经联系好了法官，只要你签字同意，从现在开始你就是这个案子的污点证人。”他顿了顿，“虽然我对你……叛逆……不太满意，肯尼，但是我依然希望你能够安全。”

 

“所以这是为了我好，嗯？”

 

“埃弗雷特，”男人回答，“我一直都是为了你好啊。”

 

####

 

“特查拉？”奥克耶打开办公室的门，“直升机已经准备好了，只是有样东西你得看一下。”

 

特查拉点了点头，奥克耶掏出手机滑到他的桌子上。

 

“……根据线报，纽约警察于下午4点于纽约长老会医院成功逮捕一名大规模枪击嫌疑犯，期间并无人员伤亡。该男子于下午3:15分进入医院，身上持有两把格洛克17型手枪和30发子弹。根据最新消息，警方在该男子的银行账户中找到了与罗斯议员的交易记录，目前，进一步的……”

 

特查拉按下暂停键，抬头看向奥克耶。奥克耶向他挑起眉毛，特查拉一直没搞明白她是如何在一张看上去毫无情感的扑克脸中混杂着轻蔑和不满的。

 

特查拉笑了起来，“那男孩儿还真是有点出乎我的意料。”

 

“好的那种还是坏的那种？”

 

“你知道吗？”特查拉摸了摸下巴，男孩儿在离开之前嘴唇湿漉漉地贴着的位置，“我一点都不在乎。”

 

####

 

特查拉的直升机降落在长岛的沙滩上时，男孩儿正坐在他们之前联系射击的位置等他。埃弗雷特穿着早上出门时穿的白色风衣，在昏黄的海滩上变成一个模糊的小白点。特查拉看着那个白点越来越近越来越近，直到直升机嗡隆隆地停在沙滩上。

 

男孩没有起身，于是特查拉便走去他身边。埃弗雷特身上还滴着水，头发可怜兮兮地贴在他的脑袋上。他的风衣已经干了，但衬衫和裤子还在贴着他的皮肤往下滴水，海风吹过来的时候特查拉几乎能看见他在发抖。于是他脱下自己的风衣，披在男孩儿湿漉漉的肩膀上，然后坐在他身边，跟他一起看着直升机摇摇晃晃地升空离开，飞向不远处海岸上随着海浪摇晃的游艇。

 

“这儿的海滩太浅，”男孩儿解释说，“我不想跟他待在同一艘船上，所以我就游了过来。”他响亮地吸了吸鼻子，“当时看上去是个好主意。”他用手按住特查拉风衣的领口，别过脸小心翼翼地看向特查拉，金色的夕阳落在他年轻的面孔上，映出了他睫毛下的阴影，“你生我的气吗？”

 

“你没杀他。”

 

“你看上不是很意外，”埃弗雷特侧着脑袋，端详了特查拉一会儿，又望向海上的那艘游艇，“我倒是挺意外的。我以为我已经做好——阿嚏——做好准备了。我买通了他的保镖，放空了油箱，想着等完事儿之后直接一把火把那破船烧了。”特查拉从自己的西装里掏出手帕，递给埃弗雷特。埃弗雷特皱了皱鼻子，嘀咕了声“你真的很老派”。

 

“瓦卡比不是我杀的。”特查拉看着男孩儿把鼻涕抹到自己的丝绸手帕上，含糊不清地坦白，“计划是克劳想的，手是克劳动的，我只是恰好在正确的时间出现在了正确的地点。”

 

“你不该信任他。”

 

“我不需要信任他，我只需要知道他讨厌我爸爸。”他顿了顿，“我就该信任你吗？”男孩儿放下手帕，端详着他的表情，生怕他突然发起火来。男孩儿似乎没有想到他会这么冷静，他的眉毛和鼻子纠结地卷在一起——特查拉意识到埃弗雷特在困惑的时候会不自觉的这么做。他困惑的时候看上去十分可爱，太过年轻，太过脆弱。

 

“你看，埃弗雷特，我不是什么穷凶恶极的坏蛋。我是个商人，我评估风险、投资，然后试图以最少的投入得到最多的收获。”远方的直升机再次飞到空中，埃弗雷特的视线被吸引了过去，特查拉也跟着他望向前方，“你想要你爸爸消失，而我——我也恰好需要你爸爸消失。”

 

“哇哦，”埃弗雷特看上去并不十分惊讶，“还有什么是你没有想到的吗？”

 

“你非常惹人疼爱。”

 

男孩吸了吸鼻子，伸手抓了抓自己的头发，他带着海水盐味的发丝在风中变得有些僵硬，特查拉看着他把手上的盐粒抹到了自己的风衣上。

 

“你不在意我欺骗了你？”

 

“唔，怎么说呢，埃弗雷特，”特查拉笑了起来，“做我们这一行的，要是没有相互欺骗过一两次，都算不上是真朋友。”

 

“……什么出卖了我？”

 

“你假装冷酷，但并不是杀手的类型。”特查拉解释，“如果长老会医院里有人伤亡，你爸爸会倒台得更快。但是——我猜你特意叮嘱过克劳，要保证枪手不要开枪。”

 

“小的时候爸爸会带我去打猎，”男孩儿说，“我四天都没有打到一个猎物，爸爸很生气，他一生气就会喝酒，一喝酒就会打妈妈。所以到了第五天，我一早就出了门，决心今天一定要狠下心来扣下扳机。我在栖息地里面待了一天，好多只鹿来来去去，可是我还是一只都没有杀。我觉得大概是上帝显灵还是什么的，在回去的路上，我遇到了一只老得不行的麋鹿，还没走两步就砰的一声倒地上了。它的尸体倒在树叶上，动静比砸碎一只花瓶还轻。”

 

这个时候埃弗雷特看上去真的还是个孩子，他脸上半是愤怒半是困惑的表情几乎让特查拉想起了自己的青春期。特查拉伸出手去摸了摸他的额头，摸到了他皮肤上的盐粒。

 

“我以为我长大了，”男孩儿将脸庞贴向他的手掌，开始掉眼泪，“爹地，你说，我长大了吗？”

 

特查拉环住他的肩膀，让他湿透冰冷的身体贴向自己，“你是个很勇敢的男孩，”他轻声安慰道，“我为你感到非常骄傲。”

 

纽约的夜幕从大西洋的海岸开始落下，星星被曼哈顿从天上摘到了地面。人们在地铁口热狗店昏暗的街头或是沙滩上亲吻相爱并且相互伤害，今天纽约失去了一名政客也少了一名杀手，但指不定明天又有一个两个回来。谁也说不清谁是谁的幻想、谁是谁的谬误，但一切都像滚石一般，在亲吻相爱和相互伤害之间落到海里变得湿润然后无声。

 

**END**


End file.
